The Tragedy of Perseus and Annabeth
by 7thseven
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, who barely know each other, are cast as the leads in the school play. They have absolutely nothing in common, but soon they start to fall for each other. Will they get a happily ever after or will their fate be worse than Romeo and Juliet's? EVERYBODY'S MORTAL! And yeah, I know my summary sucks, but read it anyways please!
1. Duct Tape

**This is my sixth story! (I only have five now counting this one though since I deleted Goode High) I'm starting to get the hang of this. **

**DISCLAIMER: this is my story. I made it up, but unfortunately, all the characters belong to Rick, not me. :(**

**Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: Duct tape (Percy's POV)

I grinned at Principal Duck's convertible. It was bright red, in perfect shape. And now, it was now decorated in a rainbow of colors of duct tape. Completely covered. Mirrors, windows, body, seats. The whole thing was covered in duct tape, inside and out. Get it? _Duct_ tape **(the T is silent) **Principal _Duck_. I could hardly wait to see his face.

My friends, Leo, Connor, and Travis, were grinning too. It took all day, but we were pretty proud of our work. Now all we had to do was wait for school to get out. This was better than when we covered the school's court yard with chocolate bunnies and milk duds.

The bell rang and my best friend Grover was the first one out the door. He's an acne covered kid with a goatee that he's had since sixth grade which is as long as we've been best friends. He was awesome and all, but he was a little uptight. He stared at us, stopping dead in his tracks. "What did you do?" he said.

Connor, being an idiot, looked confused. "Isn't it obvious? We covered Principal Duck's convertible with duct tape."

Connor and Travis Stoll are brothers. One of them is older, but I can never remember which one. They're both blond with crazy grins and brown eyes. They've been my friends since seventh grade. They taught me how to pick a lock and pick pockets.

"We call it the Duck Mobile," Leo said and grinned like a maniac. "Ain't she a beauty."

Leo Valdez looks like a Latino elf. He had curly brown hair and an even more crazy grin than the Stolls. Like me, he has ADHD and ADD. He's always hyper like he's had enough sugar to give a water buffalo a heart attack.

"He's going to kill you," Grover said. "You guys will get expelled!"

"Loosen up, man," I told him. "Duck won't do anything that bad. He'll probably just laugh it off."

That's when somebody yelled, "Jackson!" I looked in that direction to see good ol' Duck himself, hanging out of a window of the 3rd story of the school, red faced.

I grinned and waved at him. Grover did a face palm. "You're doomed."

Other students started filing out of the school, and surrounded our piece of art. "That is so cool," somebody said. "Everybody loves a bad boy," a girl flirted somewhere in the crowd and Leo made a 'call me' signal. Everybody started talking and laughing until a hand landed on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a balding man in his mid-forties who still lived with his mother and lived off meals from Jenny Craig. "Perseus Jackson," Duck said.

I nodded. "S'up."

Without a word, he steered me towards the school and motioned for Leo, Connor, and Travis to follow.

* * *

"I'll take it from here," V.P. Augustine said, coming into Duck's office, just as Leo, Connor, Travis, and I sat in those four chairs in front of his desk.

Duck scowled at her. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of this," he said.

V.P. shook her head. "I'm afraid your judgment will be clouded due to the fact it was your car," she said. "I will be taking care of this one to make it fair to everyone." She gave him a pointed look and he left, grumbling to himself.

Vice Principal Augustine sat in Duck's office chair and studied at each of us. She was a young, pretty lady with blond hair and blue eyes. She was pretty cool and constantly had to get me and my friends out of trouble.

Meanwhile, we were all trying to contain our smiles. "You think this is funny?" she asked finally.

Travis shook his head. "Of course not Ma'am. We were only trying to help Duck-"

"Principal Duckleman," she said.

"Same difference. Duck's a nickname. As I was saying, we were only trying to help him out."

Ms. Augustine raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"

"Duct tape is in style this year," Leo informed her. "Most of the students think Duck's not cool, so we figured we would help him out."

"Now he's stylin'," I said, smoothly.

She shook her head. "You four are a piece of work." A smile crossed her face. "It's not my idea, but I _do_ have to punish you. But this way, you can put your 'creativeness' to work. You four will be helping with the school production of Romeo and Juliet."

I frowned. "You're kidding."

"I'm afraid not," she said, a small smile curving the corners of her mouth.

"I am not going to be one of those dorky kids in a play," Connor protested.

"Then your punishment will be to remove every bit of duct tape on Principal Duckleman's car by this time tomorrow or you will have detention every day after school for the rest of the year, giving you plenty of time to finish. Your choice." We purposely made the pieces of duct tape tiny so they'd be harder to get off. Then we layered it with bigger pieces a couple times. It would take forever to remove all that.

I sighed. "So when does this play start?"

**What do you think? Good? Bad? I love (constructive) criticism! Please review!**


	2. College Applications

**Hiiiiii guys! What's up!? So sorry the last chapter was short but it was getting pretty late. That's what I get for updating at night instead of during the day like a normal person. *rolls eyes* Then again, I'm most definitely not normal!**

**So here's chapter 2. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: College Applications (Annabeth)

I went to the guidance councilor's office immediately after class was over. Mr. Grayson was expecting me and I went right in.

"Annabeth!" he said and smiled. Mr. Grayson was a younger, good looking guy with brown hair and some stubble. He had a cheerful smile and helped his students out. He was one of my favorite teachers. "Have a seat." I did and waited while he typed something into his computer, then he turned to me. "So, I see that you would like to graduate early?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

Mr. Grayson nodded and pulled a file out of his desk. He opened it and went through a couple pages until he found the right one. "Annabeth Chase," he read and looked it over. "You have the right amount of credit hours and have taken every necessary class," he said and smiled at me.  
"Yes sir."

Mr. Grayson frowned at the paper and looked up. "Annabeth, your grades are excellent and you've been in every honors class this school provides and you've obviously challenged yourself as much as possible, but that's not enough."

I frowned. Not enough? I studied my butt off for everything so much that I barely have a social life and that's not enough?

"I see you're confused," he said. "The thing is, that with your grades, you could get into any university in the country with no problem, but that's not the only thing universities notice."

"I don't understand."

"Universities like to see that their students take part in school activities, sports, clubs and such to show that they can handle more. Plus if they have to choose between you and another student with the exact same grades, and the only difference is that they participated in at least one sport, they're going to choose that other person. Do you understand?"

I blinked and leaned back in my chair. It never occurred to me that I would have to do things other than academics to get to college. "So you're saying that you think I should take part in a sport or something so the colleges will pick me over some other nerd?"

He nodded. "At least one activity."

I sighed. "A sport or something?"

"Yes. Since it's January, you're going to have limited options. Basketball is out because the season has already started. Most of the clubs only accept members at the beginning of the year due to the fact that they usually go on trips this time of year and had to raise money earlier. Volleyball is out since it's a fall sport. So you could be in soccer, track, or softball."

Track was out since I couldn't see the purpose in running in circles. Softball was also out since I could barely hit the ball. And soccer? How do you even play soccer?

"Is there anything else?"

He paused. "There's the school play."

That might be interesting. "What's the play about?"

"The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet."  
I wrinkled my nose. We read that in the Shakespeare unit of my English class and let's just say I didn't like it. It was completely stupid. They're all like, 'I've only known you for a few hours, but let's get married! We only met each other a week ago, but I'm going to kill myself for you!' Most people would say it was romantic, but to me, it was just stupid.

"You could always work backstage," he said. "Plus, Mr. Brunner is looking for a student director."

I brightened. I was good at being in charge. "When's auditions?"

* * *

Thalia laughed. "You can't be serious. _You're_ going to be in a play?" She had waited for me to return from Mr. Grayson's office and we were walking down the hall.

Thalia was probably one of the last people you would think I, nerdy Annabeth Chase, would be friends with. She had dark, choppy cut black hair, electric blue eyes and a spray of freckles across her nose. She dressed in a punk rockish way. At the moment, she was wearing tattered white jeans splattered with black paint over lacey black tights with a death to Barbie t-shirt, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket, complete with a bunch of silver jewelry and some black eye makeup.

I have curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes that I usually hide behind my thick black, Harry Potter style glasses. I usually dress in jeans and a t-shirt. I'm the school nerd. I get good grades and read a lot. Thalia never reads.

Yet we're best friends. Probably because we grew up together and there was our temper problems...

I rolled my eyes. "Why is that so surprising?"

She shrugged. "Probably because A) you've never acted before and B) you hate Romeo and Juliet."

"I'm going to be the student director," I told her.

"If you get it," she reminded me.

"Then I'll just work back stage," I said, as we pushed open the door and made our way outside to the parking lot. Something pink, silver, red, green, blue, and just about every other color that exists caught my eye. "Is that...?"

Thalia nodded. "I think so." We walked over to Principal Duckleman's convertible. "This has Percy Jackson written all over it."

I agreed with her. I had never met Thalia's cousin, Percy even though Thalia has been my best friend since 1st grade. I knew him though and this was the kind of thing he and his friends would do.

Thalia eyed the little pieces of tape. "This is going to take forever to get off, and it's going to ruin the paint job."

"So in other words, it's perfect," a voice said. I looked in it's direction to see the Stoll brothers grinning. Behind them, Leo was following Percy and his girlfriend across the parking lot.

"Did you get in trouble?" I asked.

"Of course," Travis said. "Now we're going to be in a play as punishment."

My eyes widened. "Romeo and Juliet?"

"That's the one," Connor said. A car horn blared from across the lot. "Hold your freaking horses!" he yelled. "So, Thalia, did you make a decision yet?"

I looked at her questioningly. What was he talking about?

Thalia rolled her eyes. "For the billionth time, no. Connor Stoll, I will never go out with you."

Travis and I both bit back a laugh and Connor made a _I just got rejected _face_._ Percy or whoever was driving, honked again. "Gotta go," Travis said, grinning, and dragged his brother across the parking lot.

"This should be interesting," I said. "I'm going to be in a play with the Stolls, Leo Valdez, and Percy Jackson."

Thalia laughed again. "Sounds like you're going to have a blast."

* * *

**The end! Well, of Chapter 2 anyways. This story is _FAR_ from being finished. So what did you think? Good? Bad? **

**Oh, and Thalia needs a love interest! Your choices are: Connor, Nico, and Luke. (Nico will not be her cousin in this story.) So review and tell me your choice and what you think of the chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**-7thseven**


	3. You're Doing What!

**Hi! **

**Yeah, I know that last chapter was a little too typical, but why else would Annabeth be in a play? Obviously not for the sheer joy of it. **

Chapter 3: You're doing what?! (Percy)

I was driving Leo, Grover, the Stolls, and my girlfriend, Piper home from school.

"So what's the punishment?" Piper asked, scrolling through the songs on my iPod which was hooked up to the radio.

Piper had been my girlfriend since the beginning of 9th grade (last year). She was pretty with long brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that always seemed to change color. Her dad was a big movie star so she hated attention. Plus she had a good sense of humor which you'd need if you hang out with me and my friends.

Leo grinned. "Well, Beauty Queen, we're going to be the stars of Romeo and Juliet!"  
"You're going to do what?!" she demanded, staring at each of us, shocked. Then she started laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm planning on trying out for Romeo."

Connor, who was drinking a Monster (like he needs anymore sugar), did a spit take. "You're doing what?!"  
I hit the brakes. "You just spit all over my car!"

"And my head!" Leo, who was sitting in front of him in my van, yelled, wiping Monster off the back of his head.

"Sorry, guys, it's just... Romeo?" He spit it out like it was poison. "Why don't we just work back stage so we don't have to run around in tights?"

I started driving again. "Dude, I was just kidding. Like I'd ever be Romeo." I rolled my eyes.

**Yeah. I know, it's short. But I wanted to put it in here for irony.**

**So review and tell me what you think and let me know if you have any ideas, like who should get which parts (if you know what the parts are) who should be in the play, etc.**


	4. Auditions

**Hi!**

**O my gosh. I love you guys. I got 17 followers, 6 favorites, and 10 reviews! *Happy dance!* And that is why you are all awesome. Except that guest. (there's no need to damn me even if you don't think Percy and Piper should be together *rolls eyes*. And next time, make sure you spell check if you're going to insult me. It's damn, not dam.) Anyways! Thanks everyone who gave me ideas for who gets which part—Aria Taylor and Bibee! Thanks again! Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Auditions (Annabeth)

I showed up after school in the auditorium for auditions three days later, on Friday.

"Everyone have a seat," Mr. Brunner told us and I found a seat next to Thalia.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "What? You thought I would leave you to be in a play with Valdez, the Stolls, and my cousin without backup? Besides... It's not like I had anything else to do."  
I grinned, but didn't say anything.

Mr. Brunner grinned at us from up on stage where somebody had pushed his wheelchair. He was probably in his late thirties with brown hair and a well trimmed beard with streaks of gray. He wore a tweed jacket, slacks, loafers, and a dress shirt every day. He was a pretty cool teacher. He taught mythology and Latin.

"Thank you all for coming to auditions. I wish you each the best of luck. Everyone, even back stage workers, are required to audition for a part so I know I have my best actors on stage, not off. This may be a shock to some of you, but you are not required to remember the script just yet. On that happy note, lets begin."

My eyes widened and I was starting to freak out. I had to _audition_? No way. No, nononono. No. I could not perform in front of an audience. There was no way...

Thalia gripped my arm. "Annabeth? Are you okay? You're white as a ghost and I think you're hyperventilating. Do you want to go?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine." Not really, but if I didn't do the play,... I was out of options.

Mr. Brunner gave us each a number so we would know in which order we were going. "You can read any part you want," he told us, "and any line you want. I will say the lines of the character yours it talking to. First up, is Leo Valdez."

Leo walked up to the stage and grinned at us. "S'up." He fumbled through his booklet until he found a line and started reciting. I was so nervous though that I couldn't tell you what he even said or even what part he auditioned for. People kept auditioning until Mr. Brunner called out, "Number 13." There was no response. "Number 13."

Suddenly, a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes ran out onto the stage. "Sorry Mr. Brunner," he said. "I was trying to calm myself down."

Mr. Brunner smiled. "It's alright. And which part will you be auditioning for?"

"Mercutio."

Mr. Brunner nodded and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Go ahead and start when you're ready."

The boy nodded, took a deep breath, and began to recite:

" _Nay, I'll conjure too._

_Romeo! Humors! Madman! Passion! Lover!_

_Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh;_

_Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied! _

_Cry but "Ay me!" pronounce but "love" and "dove";_

_Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word,_

_One nickname for her purblind son and heir, _

_Young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim_

_When King Cophetua loved the beggar maid! _

_He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not;_

_The ape is dead, and I must conjure him._

_I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes,_

_By her high forehead and her scarlet lip,_

_By her fine foot, straight leg, and quivering thigh,_

_And the demesnes that there adjacent lie,_

_That in thy likeness thou appear to us!"_

Mr. Brunner was expressionless, and I didn't know if that was good or bad. I thought the boy did okay though. "Thank you," was all he had to say.

The boy nodded, solemn faced and walked off stage.

Next was a few guys trying out for Romeo, then a couple girls trying for Juliet. Everyone seemed to be trying out for the leads. Very few of them actually tried for other parts. There was only one audition that seemed to really stand out to me.

"Number 22," Mr. Brunner called.

A tall, pretty Asian girl came out on stage. She had warm brown eyes accented with pink mascara and dark brown hair done in ringlets. "I'm auditioning for the part of Juliet," she said and smiled.

Mr. Brunner smiled and wrote down who she was auditioning for. "Whenever you're ready, Drew."

Drew put on a sad expression.

"_What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?_

_Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end._

_O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop_

_To help me after? I will kiss thy lips._

_Haply some poison yet doth hang on them_

_To make me die with a restorative."_

She bent over and pretended to kiss somebody.

"_Thy lips are warm!"_

Then Mr. Brunner read:

"_Lead, boy. Which way?"_

Drew looked towards the curtain, then back.

"_Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger."_

She pretended to snatch a dagger from Romeo.

"_This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die."_

Drew stabbed herself with her imaginary knife and collapsed on the floor in the middle of the stage.

We all couldn't help but clap. Her performance had been amazing. She would definitely get Juliet. She didn't even get up until the clapping died down, not breaking character.

"That was excellent, Drew," Mr. Brunner said and smiled at her.

Drew beamed and walked off stage, looking smug. We weren't the only ones who were sure she had gotten the part.

"Next, is Number 23."

I looked around. Nobody was moving towards the stage. "Number 23," Mr. Brunner read again.

Thalia nudged me. "Annabeth, that's you."

"What?" I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. _23_ was scrawled on it in Mr. Brunner's handwriting. I had to follow Drew? Why? I just sat there, my eyes wide.

"Annabeth," Thalia hissed as Mr. Brunner called for Number 23 again. "Get up on stage!"

Slowly, my legs feeling like jelly, I got out of my seat and climbed the steps up to the stage. "Hi," I managed. "Um, I don't know what part I'm trying for."

"Why don't you try Juliet's?" Mr. Brunner suggested. "You'll have a wide variety to choose from."

I nodded. I adjusted my glasses and flipped through my booklet to a random page. It was scene 5, when Romeo and Juliet meet for the first time. "G-Good pil-pilgrim," I stammered and in the crowd, somebody snickered.

Suddenly, there was a dark haired boy next to me. "You could use some help," he whispered and looked at my booklet.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

I swallowed. Now it was my turn. _Just pretend nobody's here,_ I thought. Right. You're thirty or so peers sitting in the audience? They're not there. I did a mental eye roll. That was not going to happen.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

The boy's lips curled into a small smile.

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

My nervousness was starting to melt away.

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!_

_They pray;grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

"_Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. _

_Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged."_

And that was where we were supposed to kiss. I looked up into the eyes of the boy who had came on stage to help me. They were a beautiful sea green and had a sparkle in them. _Wow_, I thought.

He smiled. "You did good."

"Thank you," I said, "for helping me."

We both turned toward Mr. Brunner, who was looking at us strangely. Once again, his expression was unreadable. "Thank you, Percy and Annabeth."

I blinked. Percy? I started to walk off stage. That boy was Percy Jackson? How could I not know? I never would have guessed though, that the boy who came to save me from complete embarrassment, was Percy Jackson, school prankster.

I was in a daze when I sat down next to Thalia. "You did good," she said.

"Thanks," I replied, and got lost in thought. I didn't snap out of it until Thalia's audition which was last. It was okay, but it was Thalia, and she definitely wouldn't try hard for a play. She wanted to work backstage.

"Thank you all for auditioning," Chiron said. "The cast and crew will be posted Monday outside the office."

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" Thalia asked me five minutes after we left the school.

I was staring out the window, thinking. I shrugged, looking at her. "Just thinking."

"You did good," she said. "You'll probably get a part if that's what you're worried about."

I shook my head. "I'm not worried."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you're thinking about Percy?"

"What? No!"

"Annabeth. I saw the way you two looked at each other on stage."

I shook my head. "It was nothing. We weren't being Annabeth and Percy. We were Romeo and Juliet. It was nothing."

Yet, in my mind, I knew it was definitely something.

* * *

**Auditions are over! What did you think? Good or bad?**

**Okay! So who should get which part? Here are the parts if you've never read Romeo and Juliet:**

**Lord Montague**

**Lady Montague**

**Romeo**

**Benvolio (Romeo's friend)**

**Balthasar (a servant)**

**Abram (also a servant)**

**Lord Capulet**

**Lady Capulet**

**Juliet**

**Tybalt**

**Nurse**

**Peter (yet another servant)**

**Sampson **

**Gregory**

**An old man (he doesn't get an actual name I guess)**

**Prince Escalus**

**Mercutio (Romeo's other friend)**

**Friar Laurence**

**Friar John**

**Apothecary**

**Page**

**Chief Watchman **

**Three Musicians**

**An officer**

**Rosaline (she doesn't have any lines though)**

**Who should get what part? I don't know for sure yet so I'm open to ideas. Thanks!**


	5. Cast and Crew

**Eleven more reviews! Yes! **

**Alright! Here's chapter 5! Thanks everyone who helped pick who gets which part.**

**By the way... Has anybody else noticed that in SoN they said Octavian is a legacy (aka a descendent) but in HoH he's Apollo's _son_? And Piper's dad's assistant's name was Jane in TLH and HoH it's Jessica? He's done it before when he once said that Thalia had stormy green eyes, but seriously. Rick! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT! Haha :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Cast and Crew (Percy)

I drove Leo, Connor, Travis, and Piper school. We were all unnaturally quiet. Probably wondering what parts we got. Piper had decided to try out at the last minute and I loved her for it. She tried out for a _play _just so she could with me.

I parked and looked at everybody in my van. "Ready?"

Leo grinned. "'Course. Wanna bet you're looking at Romeo?"

I rolled my eyes, and we piled out of the van. We walked into school only to run right into a crowd gathered around a piece of paper hanging on the wall. _The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet Cast and Crew _was typed at the top. We shoved our way forward, not stopping until we could see the whole list. I started from the bottom, where the crew was, looking for my name. There was no way I could have gotten a part in the play.

_**Cast**_

_Annabeth Chase-_**Juliet**

_Perseus Jackson-_**Romeo**

_Grover Underwood-_**Lord Montague**

_Juniper Bush-_**Lady Montague**

_Travis Stoll-_**Benvolio**

_Nico di Angelo-_**Balthasar**

_Malcolm Chase-_**Abram**

_Will Solace-_**Lord Capulet**

_Bianca di Angelo-_**Lady Capulet**

_Luke Castellan-_**Paris/Romeo's understudy**

_Thalia Grace-_**Nurse**

_Bobby Dash-_**Peter**

_Ethan Nakamura-_**Sampson**

_Frank Zhang-_**Gregory**

_Dakota Johnson-_**An old man**

_Mitchell Smith-_**Prince Escalus**

_Connor Stoll-_**Mercutio**

_Leo Valdez-_**Friar Laurence**

_Charles Beckendorf-_**Friar John**

_Butch Mitchelson-_**Apothecary**

_Castor Dimsly-_**Page**

_Octavian Solace-_**Tybalt**

_Beckendorf-_**Chief Watchman**

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare-_**Musician 3**

_Tyson Clarence-_**Musician 2**

_Clovis Merryweather-_**Musician 1**

_Micheal Yew-_**An officer**

_Crew members-_**Citizens**

_Drew Tanaka-_**Rosaline/Juliet's understudy**

_**Crew Members**_

_Silena Beauregard-_**Costume designer/Lady Capulet understudy**

_Hazel Levesque-_**Costume designer assistant**

_Lacy Smith-_**Costume designer assistant**

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare-_**Background painter**

_Katie Gardner-_**Background painter**

_Calypso Ogia-_**Background painter**

_Chris Rodriguez-_**Lights manager**

_Austin Yew-_**Lights assistant**

_Pollux Dimsly-_**Sound manager**

_Jake Mason-_**Props manager**

_Clarrise La Rue-_**Props assistant**

_Reyna Ramirez-Arellano-_**Backstage manager**

_Piper McLean & Jason Grace-**Student co-directors**_

There was no way... It wasn't possible. My eyes were wide and I just stared at that one word across from my name and kept following it's path across the paper to make sure that that really was my name there.

"This isn't possible!" a girl shrieked next to me.

I jumped and looked next to me to see Drew. "THIS CAN NOT BE POSSIBLE!" she shrieked. "I deserved that part! That little nerd could barely get through her audition! She'll ruin the show if she's the lead!"

I looked at the name across from Juliet. _Annabeth Chase. _I raised an eyebrow at the piece of paper. She had really gotten the part. She was good though. I knew it as soon as the first word had left her mouth when she auditioned. She was believable as Juliet. Drew was too, but her performance was overdone. It didn't stick out like Annabeth's.

Suddenly, there was a head covered with blond curls next to me. Annabeth. "I don't believe it," she muttered.

"Oh trust me, dear," Drew said, "neither can we. How _you_ of all people got the part of Juliet, must have been a freak accident. Never would _you_ in a billion years-"

Thalia, standing next to Annabeth, rolled her eyes at Drew. "Shut up, Drew. Annabeth got the part. You didn't and instead got a part with no lines. What does that tell you? Obviously she's the better actress. Now run along."

"You're lucky you have goth girl to stick up for you," Drew said. "But she won't always be around." She gave Annabeth another glare and walked away.

"You'll do great as Juliet," I assured her.

She blushed and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Thanks. And congrats on getting Romeo."

Piper appeared at my side in the crowd at that moment and hugged me. "Oh my God! You got Romeo! I'm so proud of you!" She kissed me on the cheek.

"And you got director!" I said and grinned at her.

"Co-director," she corrected and scanned the list. "With Jason Grace?" She looked at Thalia. "That's your brother right?"

The two of them began talking and I just stared at my name next to Romeo. It's a mistake, I realized. I couldn't be Romeo. I wasn't talented. I couldn't even tie my shoes until second grade. How was I going to be Romeo?

* * *

I couldn't concentrate all day. I mean, being ADHD, ADD, and dyslexic, most of the time I couldn't anyway, but it was a lot worse today. I kept thinking about Romeo and Juliet. I was getting worried. What if I screwed up?

Then I had English. One of 3 periods I share with Annabeth Chase. She sat directly in front of me. I stared at the back of that head of golden curls. I'll admit, I couldn't stop thinking about her all period. I know that's bad to say when you have a girlfriend, but I couldn't help it.

At the audition, she seemed so scared and nervous she could barely get a word out, and I felt bad for her. I thought maybe I would help her out, so I read Romeo's part. Then when we got to the part where we were supposed to kiss, she looked at me. Something changed at that moment, and I couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

Then a thought I hadn't had hit me. I was going to have to _kiss_ her. Repeatedly. It was just for a play, but still... It made me nervous. First date nervous. It wasn't like I hadn't kissed her before though.

Yeah, I bet you didn't see that coming and you're probably thinking _What the heck Percy? You barely know the girl! And you have a girlfriend! You man whore! _Well, back in seventh grade (I wasn't dating Piper at the time), Thalia had a Halloween party. I dressed as Batman. Annabeth was a Greek person, a goddess maybe. Anyways, we played spin the bottle at one point and the bottle pointed at Annabeth when I spinned it. Nobody knew it was me except Leo, Connor, and Travis. Annabeth never knew it was me. She was my first kiss.

_No, bad Percy, _I thought. _Stop thinking about Annabeth. You're dating Piper. _Piper. She was beautiful, with those amazing eyes that always changed color and that bright smile. And she put up with Leo, Travis, and Connor, even when they were being stupid (most of the time.) We started dating in nineth grade, two years ago since we're juniors now. We became friends at the beginning of the year when I helped her find a class since she was new, and after awhile, I started to develop a sort of crush on her. Soon, Christmas time came around and since we aren't the coolest kids in school and couldn't get dates, my friends and I decided to go to the Christmas dance in a group which was weird since Piper was the only girl. Leo, Connor, and Travis, knowing about how I liked Piper, left me alone with her. We danced to a slow song and I admitted I liked her, terrified about how she would react. Her reaction? She _kissed _me. We've been dating ever since.

_Good Percy,_ I thought, _now you're not thinking of Annabeth anymore._ I did a mental face palm. I just thought of her. Great.

"Percy," a voice said and I snapped to attention and out of my thoughts. Mr. Blowfis, aka my stepdad Paul, was looking at me. "You can go to sixth period now," he said.

I looked around. The rest of the classroom was empty. Even Annabeth was gone. How did I miss that?

"Right," I said and shoved my closed notebook in my backpack.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked.

I nodded. "Of course. I just,... have a lot to think about."

"The play?" he asked.

I nodded.

He grinned. "Congratulations by the way. Chiron told me about your performance. He said you did very good."

I shook my head. "I'm worried I'll screw up."

Paul was silent a moment. "The thing is, Percy, the more you worry, the worse you'll do. You didn't worry when you got on that stage to help Annabeth, did you?"

"No."

"Exactly," he said. "Just don't worry and do your best. You'll do fine."

I nodded. "Thanks Paul, er, Mr. Blowfis."

He grinned. "No problem Romeo."

* * *

I found Piper, Grover, Leo, Connor, and Travis sitting with Annabeth and Thalia. Awkward. "Um, hey," I said, sitting down with my tray next to Piper. "So what's up?" I was trying hard not to stare at Annabeth. That would be really bad with Piper right next to me.

A girl slid into the seat next to me. She was dressed in a gray sweater, black flats, white jeans and a gold heart necklace. Her black hair was pulled back in a braid that was draped over her shoulder. A badazzled cellphone was in her hand. "Drew's pissed off," she said.

Annabeth shrugged. "Tell me something I don't know. She sent me death glares all fourth period."

The girl looked at me. "You're Percy Jackson, yeah?"

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" Everyone else at the table seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"Bianca di Angelo." She grinned. "Drew's best frenemy."

"Frenemy?" I asked. What the hell is a frenemy? It sounded like some kind of disease.

"Dude," Leo said, "it's girl slang for friend/enemy."

"Oh."  
"Drew and I are 'friends'-" she made air quotes with her fingers. "-since we're always in the plays together, but she's a total pain. Anyways, she's been talking about how Annabeth got the lead and how she's stuck as understudy and a part with no lines." She looked at me. "Congrats btw."

What? "You lost me again."

"Text lingo," she said. "It means by the way."

Oh.

Bianca shrugged. "But don't worry about it. Drew's all talk."

Annabeth nodded. "Good to know."

"So," Bianca said, snatching a chip off my tray. "How's it going?"

* * *

By the time school was over and it was time for practice for the play, I was a nervous wreck. And it was just _practice._ Mr. Brunner grinned at us, the cluster of students gathered."So, is everyone happy with their parts and jobs?" he asked.

Some kids nodded enthusiastically, then there was the rest of us who were quiet and didn't say anything.

Mr. Brunner's grin widened. "I thought some of you wouldn't, but you won't always get the part you want. If you did then we'd have enough Romeos and Juliets for 17 plays. Today, instead of practicing, I'm going to have everyone introduce themselves. We're going to be practicing everyday after school for at least a month so I think we should get to know each other. Who would like to go first?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Bianca's hand shot up.

Mr. Brunner smiled. "Go ahead."

"Hi guys! I'm Bianca di Angelo. I'm co-president of the drama club with Drew. And if you need help with lines or anything, don't be afraid to ask. I'd love to help." She grinned and melted back into the crowd.

"Who's next?"

Leo grinned. "I'm Leo Valdez and girls, don't try to hide your feelings. It's natural that you'll all have a thing for me."

"What feelings?" a bigger, mean looking girl asked. It was Clarrise. She was in gym class with me and tried to kill me with a dodge ball every Friday. "The feeling that we all might puke when we're around you?" That's Clarrise for you.

Leo ignored her. "So if any of you lovely ladies want a shot with Leo, don't be afraid to ask." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Everyone continued to introduce themselves, adding something about them. Annabeth likes architecture, you better watch what you say or Thalia will kill you, Connor advised everyone to keep their money in their back pocket. "It's more comfortable that way," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I told everyone that I like the ocean and surf.

"Alright," Mr. Brunner said, "tomorrow we will start rehearsing and the crew will work on their jobs." He checked his watch. "We're done for the night. I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

**It was longer! Everyone keeps saying chapters need to be longer! And this one was longer! I feel accomplished! **

**So what did you guys think? Boring? Great? Eh?**

**Any suggestions and/or ideas? I'll appreciate any!**


	6. PERCY JACKSON

***Shrieks excitedly* I freakin love you guys! I have 45 followers, 29 reviews, and 19 favorites! That's almost as much as my other story, Switched (you should read it by the way), and it's 28 chapters! This one is only 5! I'm so happy! And when I'm happy I UPDATE! sorry. I'm hyper today. I ate some sixlets. They're like M&Ms only BETTER!**

**So I thought about it. I needed some life _outside_ of school in the story. I only have had them in school so far or driving in a car, or in the parking lot, but you know what I mean! **

**And today, I finished The House of Hades. It took me a whole week. What's happening to me? I used to be able to finish books in one day! I blame school.**

**But anyways! Here, my dear readers, is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: PERCY JACKSON (Annabeth)

Thalia drove me home after practice for the play. "So," she said, turning down the Green Day song that was blaring through the stereo, so I could hear her, "what do you think about being the Juliet to Percy's Romeo?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

She shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Avoiding the topic, Chase?"

I rolled my eyes again. "He has a girlfriend," I pointed out.

"Yeah, and my dad was married to Hera, but he still hooked up with my mom," she reminded me.

"Thalia!"

She grinned. It was no secret she despised her stepmother. "My point is, avoid the fact he has a girlfriend. Pretend Piper doesn't exist. Now, what do you think of Percy Jackson as your Romeo?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

She sighed. "You're no fun."

"No, I literally don't know. I mean, I barely know the guy. I met him yesterday. I didn't even know I sit in front of him in English until today."

She gave a low whistle. "You're losing it, Chase."

"But he is cute," I admitted.

"I knew it!" she yelled and pulled into the driveway at my house. "Give me your phone."

I handed her my phone, giving her a questioning look, and watched as she typed and tapped on it. "What are you doing?"

"Adding a contact." She handed me back my phone. PERCY JACKSON was now listed in my contacts in all caps.

I blushed. "I'm supposed to call him? Thalia, Piper _is _real. I can't just pretend she isn't."

"I know that, but think about it. You can still talk to him. I'm not saying you should screw the guy-"

I blushed again. "Thalia!"

"What? I said I'm _not_ saying that. Anyways, it doesn't hurt to talk to him, okay? Who knows? Percy and Piper might be on the verge of breaking up. And if you get to know him, you might have a chance with him. Speaking of chances, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing. Why?"

She grinned. "It's a surprise, now get out of my car."

I rolled my eyes and got out. "Later."

"See ya, nerd!" She gave me a final grin and drove away, Green Day blaring. That's Thalia for you.

I went inside the house and flipped on the light. The door was unlocked, but the light in the entrance wasn't on. "Anybody home?" I called.

"Dining room," a voice called back.

I went across the house to find my family gathered around the dining table. My _whole _family. "Mother?" I asked shocked.

She smiled. "Hello, Annabeth."

"Um... What are you doing here?"

"Athena came over for dinner to talk to your father and you," Jen, my stepmother, said tightly. "Isn't that nice?"  
"Yeah, um, sure." I took a seat in the empty chair between my brothers, and across the table from my parents and Jen, who was sitting between them, eating quietly with her hand clenched around her fork, her knuckles white. I suppressed a laugh. It wasn't a big secret she was no fan of my mother.

After an awkward silence while I made my plate of food, I looked at my parents. "So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?" I was nervous. I swear my parents probably hadn't seen each other in at least four years since I was old enough to take a taxi back and forth between houses.

Mom looked at Dad, telling him to start. He cleared his throat. "We heard that you got the lead in the school play."

I looked down at my plate. I hadn't even told them I was going to audition. It probably didn't feel too great to find out from somebody else that your daughter was going to be the star of the play. It made me feel a little guilty. "Yes."

"Congratulations," Jen said, trying to break the silence of the room. "The play's Romeo and Juliet, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Annie's going to make out with Romeo," Bobby said, and both of the twins started making kissing noises until I gave them my death glare.

"It's amazing that you got a big role," Mom said, "but if you're going to graduate this spring, shouldn't you be focusing more on your studies?"

"Well, yes."

"Then it's settled, you should quit the play," Dad said.

I blinked and looked at him, amazed that he would just decide that. "But it's _for_ college."

Mom raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
"Mr. Grayson thought it would be a good idea that I participate in an activity because colleges look for that sort of thing, if they have to pick between two students with the same grades."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be better to join an academic team instead, that way you're still involved in your studies?" Mom asked.

"My lowest grade is a 94% in English. Romeo and Juliet would help with that. My grades will be fine."

"What about your job at the book store?"

"I only work Saturdays and Sundays and I always get my homework done on Friday nights."

Mom and Dad both didn't look too convinced.

"Let her do it," Jen said, and we all looked at her surprised, well, except for Bobby and Mathew who were trying to see who could get more peas on a fork. "She deserves to do something other than school and work. You keep her on a tight leash. She hasn't even had a chance to experience high school like a normal girl. I think you should let her do it."

I swallowed, waiting for my mother to snap at her. She didn't like Jen any more than Jen liked her, especially when Jen tried to act like a mother to me when it came to decisions, but Mom just sighed. "You're right. Annabeth should be in the play, if it makes her happy."

I nodded. "Thank you. Dad?"

He nodded. "But if your grades suffer, you have to quit."

* * *

Mom left right after dinner, and reminded me it was her week to spend with me, starting Sunday.

Now I was laying on my bed. I should have been doing my homework, but instead I was staring at my phone. PERCY JACKSON was still in my contacts.

I swallowed. I could text him... No. I won't.

But I could.

But I won't.

* * *

**Yeah. This was just kind of a random chapter. Sorry. I just wanted to put what Annabeth's parents thought of her being in a play... Yeah. The next chapter will be more about the play and stuff.**

**So what'd you think? And yeah, sorry about going back to the short chapters (only 1,316 words. :( I'm ashamed). The next one should be a lot longer. **

**One last thing! Who should be the next POV? **

**Leo?**

**Percy?**

**Thalia?**

**Piper?**

**Jason who hasn't actually really been in the story yet?**

**Travis?  
Connor?**

**Katie? **

**Anybody else that I mentioned in the cast or crew but didn't put here?**

**Vote in your review! But I'm thinking Jason since he hasn't been in here yet and I have a plan for him... Just sayin'. And remember! If you don't review, no yelling at me later! That also concerns the thing with who Thalia should be with later. only one person answered. Seriously guys. It's just sad.**

**So vote and review and whatever!**

**Happy Trails! (I dunno why I said that)**


	7. The First Practice

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii guys! Once again, I'm hyper. I ate a lollipop. It was pretty good.**

**Anyways! Enough about my hyperness and what caused it!**

**So a lot of people said that they think Jason should narrate this chapter. But a few people also said that they think I should only do Percy and Annabeth's POVs. And a few people said that they want me to do Leo or Connor's POVs. Here's the thing. I love Leo and Connor and Travis, but no matter how hard I try, every chapter I write from any of their points of view suck. I agree with the people who said that I should only do Percy and Annabeth's POVs 'cause they thought it would be confusing otherwise. BUT I want to do chapters from Jason and Piper's POVs to get a look at backstage stuff. I'm willing to negotiate. So I will only write from Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy's points of view unless something important happens that none of those four are there for. Sound like an okay deal?**

**And about the Thalia romance thing—Thanks for answering! I got a lot of reviews for it, but I want more votes, because honestly, I can't decide. Some people really hate Luke, and some really hate Nico (but only with Thalia). And I can't decide! I'm pretty sure we've established that Connor is out though. I'm leaning towards Luke from one person's idea... So if you hate Luke with a burning passion or whatever, you better convince me by Saturday that he shouldn't be with Thalia. Otherwise... THALUKE happens! ;)**

**So, I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving (if you live in the U.S.) and go buy half the store for Black Friday. **

**Enjoy Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: The First Practice (Jason)

I did something stupid. Really stupid. I let Bobby talk me into being in a _play_.

I know, I know. _You shouldn't be so upset Jason. It's your fault you gave in to peer pressure._ Blah blah blah. Well, at first we were just going to watch and make fun of the geeky kids in the play, then somehow, we ended up in the play... I don't know how, but I blame Bobby since it was his idea. And if the team found out... I would never hear the end of it.

Dylaln clapped me on the back. "Good game, Grace," he said, and I just nodded and checked my watch that I wasn't supposed to be wearing during practice. 4:47. Shit.

I couldn't believe I got student director. I mean, I didn't think I was going to be in the play in the first place, but I didn't think that of all the parts I could have got, I got _director._ I thought maybe I would have ended up backstage or something.

"And don't forget the game against the Titans this Friday," Coach Hedge reminded us. "We better not lose this game again, cupcakes."

We all nodded.

"You're free to go," he told us. "And stop eating so many damn salads, you're all too scrawny. You need to bulk up." He walked away, mumbling something about eating 17 hot dogs for dinner.

I started towards the locker rooms. Bobby ran up next to me and checked my watch. "We're half an hour late," he grumbled. "They're going to kill us."

We got to practice for the play a full forty-five minutes late after we had to explain to Dylan why we couldn't go to Dairy Queen with the rest of the team and the cheerleaders. We made a lame excuse that we needed to retake a test so we would be eligible for the game Friday. Dylan didn't ask another question. The Titans are our school's biggest rival. That game was more important to Dylan than Mr. D's convertible is to him.

Our entrance wasn't exactly quiet and unnoticeable. The door to the auditorium slammed shut behind us, making everyone look at us. "Hey!" Bobby greeted them and ran down the aisle to the stage while I stood there like an idiot.

I finally made it to the front and a beautiful Native American girl stood there, glaring at me. "You're forty-seven minutes late," she said. "But I suppose I'm lucky you even showed up."

I ran a hand through my hair, which was still wet from my shower. "Um..."

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to be one hell of a director? What's next? Are you going to ask Connor and Annabeth to switch roles?"

I blinked. "Who?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Annabeth Chase is playing Juliet, and Connor Stoll is playing Mercutio. You don't even know who has which part, do you?"

"Um..." Once again, I was at a loss for words. "Who even are you?"  
"Piper McLean, your co-director. Now would you like to start, or would you like us to wait another forty-seven minutes for you, your excellency?" she asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, getting annoyed. "Let's start."

"I think we should go ahead and start practicing the play from the beginning,... Unless you have another idea?"

"No, by all means, go ahead with your idea since I'm a crappy director and you're the superior one," I said sarcastically.

She smiled. "Great." She patted my cheek and climbed the steps to the stage with me stumbling after her like a moron.

"Mr. Brunner left us in charge?"  
"No, he's just backstage showing the crew where everything is and told me to start practice as soon as you decided to grace us with your presence," she told me. She turned towards the seats where the cast was sitting. "Hi everybody. I'm sorry it took so long. Everyone has a script, right?" Everyone nodded. "Great. I think we should start from the beginning of the play and work our way through and we'll practice with scripts for now. Sound good?"

Once again, they nodded in unison like a bunch of robots or something.

"Then let's get started." Piper flashed a brilliant white smile that could make any guy (except me) melt and hopped off the stage.

I followed her. "You didn't even let me say anything."

She stopped and a small grin sneaked its way on to her face. "Everybody stop! Jason has something to say!"

All heads turned towards me and I froze. "Um... Good luck, and uh, yeah... that's all I got."

A couple kids snickered and most of them turned back to what they were doing.

"Thank you for embarrassing me," I told Piper.

She grinned again. "Any time, and now you've made up for being late, so let's start the play." We sat in the front row in front of the stage.

Leo, who would be our narrator and Friar Laurence, ran out on to the stage.

"_Two households, both alike in dignity, _

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, _

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whole misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."_

"Spoiler alert!" somebody yelled.

Piper rolled her eyes. "That was good Leo."

He grinned. "Of course it was." He tried to walk off the stage, coolly, but he tripped and landed on his face. He quickly stood up. "Psssshhh... I meant to do that. The floor just looked like it needed a hug. Peace out bros!" He made a peace sign and left the stage.

That was Friar Laurence?  
Ethan and Frank walked on stage and began reciting their lines. I wasn't really listening though. They said something about cutting maids' heads off.

"What did you think?" Piper asked me.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Next time, don't be so obvious about not paying attention."

I was glad when we had finally went through the whole play. It was almost eight, and I had spent most of the time trying not to fall asleep.

"Great job," Piper said, acting chipper. "Go over your scripts more and we'll practice again Thursday." She smiled brightly and everyone started leaving. She was putting props away when she turned to look at me. "Are you going to quit?"

"What?"

"Are. You. Going. To. Quit? You obviously don't care about this play at all. What kind of director shows up nearly an hour late and falls asleep during practice? So are you going to quit?"  
"I care."

"Really? You could fool me. The thing is, Jason, this is a group thing and we count on _everybody. _Think about it like basketball, except we don't have any alternates. We need the whole team. And that includes you. So you need to work, or you can quit. It's up to you."

"Nice metaphor, but this is _nothing_ like basketball. Besides, you don't need me. We're _co_-directors."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you still here?"

Good point. I started to leave. I didn't need to be here. I'd quit. Then I stopped. She _wanted _me to quit. I turned around. "I'm not quitting."

She looked at me. "Really?"

"I'm going to be the best director this play has ever had."

She laughed. "You're not getting off to a very good start. I'll make you a bet."

"Fine, if I last until the end of this play, you have to do whatever I want for one day."

"And if you don't, _you_ have to do whatever _I _want for one day."

"Deal."

She grinned. "Great. We're measuring for costumes Thursday after school. Don't forget. We meet at 4 o'clock. Don't be late." She hopped down from the stage handed me a fake knife, and walked away, like she had already won.

Maybe she did. Damn that girl could get on my nerves.

**Okay, so I said it would be longer than the last one... It _kind of_ is. So what do you guys think?**

**Leave a review for me and let me know on Thalia's romance thing if you haven't yet. I'm still taking votes. Luke or Nico? **

**And any other ideas are appreciated.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. The Understudy

**Hey guys! Who went shopping Friday? I did! But I did not get up at 4 in the morning... Not worth it. But I did get a five dollar computer game! Yay! Well... It's for Christmas, but still. **

**Anyways! I got a ton of reviews for chapter 7! (THANK YOU!) You guys are just supremely awesome... Just like me ;)**

**I'm having some writer's block so sorry if this chapter sucks. Just pretend you love it anyways :p**

**I haven't been putting in my disclaimer lately. So here it is...**

**DISCLAIMER!: sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, or the Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, or Beautiful Creatures. But I do own this idea. Take it, and I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish. (the Grinch is my favorite Christmas movie, after Elf, of course.)**

Chapter 8: The Understudy (Annabeth)

Tuesday I showed up to practice early, at around 3:45. I was the first one there so I sat in a seat in the front of the auditorium and pulled out a book. Beautiful Creatures. **(awesome book if you've never read it!)**

I was in the middle of a good part when somebody else came in the auditorium so I didn't look up to see who it was. "Whatchya reading?" a voice asked into my ear only seconds later and I jumped. "Sorry!"

It was Luke Castellan, Percy's understudy. He was handsome in a surfer dude way with blond hair, a nice tan, and bright, blue eyes, but he had a scar running across his face almost ruining the image. "Oh, um, hi," I said, pushing my glasses up my nose (my nervous habit).

"Hi. What are you reading?" he asked, again.

I held up my book so he could see the cover. "Beautiful Creatures."

He nodded. "Cool. I'm Luke by the way. Congrats on getting to be Juliet."

"Thanks. I'm Annabeth."

He flashed me a charming smile of white teeth. "I know. So Annabeth, do you want to practice lines while we wait for everyone else to show up?"  
"Um, sure."

He grinned. I put my book away and followed him up on stage, script in hand. "Do you mind if I practice as Romeo? I thought maybe I should every once in awhile in case Percy gets... sick."

"Yeah, sure. It's fine." _Play it cool, Chase. No need to act weird in front of hot guys._ I smiled at him, but for some reason it seemed weird to think about playing Juliet without Percy as Romeo.

Luke gave me that charming smile again. "Act II, Scene II?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, flipping through my script until I got to the right page.

Luke cleared his throat.

"_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief,_

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she:_

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green_

_And none but fools do wear it; cast it off._

_It is my lady, O, it is my love!_

_O, that she knew she were!_

_She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?_

_Her eye discourses; I will answer it._

_I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks"_

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!_

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek!"_

He was good. I mean, really good. I was wondering at the moment how he got the understudy and Percy got Romeo. At the moment, I was wondering why it wasn't the other way around.

"Annabeth?" Luke asked and I realized I was gawking when I should have been reading my line.

"_Ay me."_

Luke grinned.

"_She speaks:_

_O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art_

_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head_

_As is a winged messenger of heaven_

_Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes_

_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him_

_When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds_

_And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part _

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose _

_By any other name would smell as sweet'_

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_

_And for the name which is no part of thee_

_Take all myself."_

Luke took a step towards me.

"_I take thee at thy word:_

_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;_

_Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

I always thought this scene was so stupid. It didn't make sense. Who did she think it was if the person said they will never be Romeo?

"_What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night _

_So stumblest on my counsel?"_

Luke took a few more steps, closing the gap between us until there was only two feet. He was so close I could smell his minty breath. I could barely breathe.

"_By a name_

_I know not how to tell thee who I am:_

_My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,_

_Because it is an enemy to thee;_

_Had I it written, I would tear the word."_

I opened my mouth to speak when somebody interrupted me. "Good job," the voice said, and I turned toward the audience to see Percy was standing in front of the stage. His expression was unreadable.

"Hey, Percy," I said, taking a few steps away from Luke who was standing there with a small smile on his face, like he achieved something.

He smiled a little at me. "Hey Annabeth. So, you guys are practicing?" His expression... was it jealousy? Maybe he thought Luke might try to steal his part. No. That wasn't like Percy. I didn't know him that well yet, but I knew him better than that.

Luke nodded. "Just in case you get sick, Perce."

Percy nodded. "Maybe you should practice with Drew since she's Annabeth's understudy. You both probably need the same amount of practice."  
Luke smiled. "I think I'd rather practice with Annabeth. After all, she got the part. She's a natural. It's easier to practice with her. She makes me a better Romeo."

I blushed and looked at my shoes, a pair of beat up gray hightops. I looked at Percy. He had his jaw clenched. "She has that effect on most people, but I need to practice with Annabeth since we're going to be in the play together."

Luke shrugged. "Alright, I get it. You two got the parts, so you need more practice than me since I'm just an understudy." He turned to me. "Maybe we can run lines together again sometime?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to."

He walked off stage and said something to Percy as Luke passed him going down the steps, causing Percy to clench his jaw tighter and shake his head.

Percy gave me a small smile that was almost shy as he walked over to me.

"What was that all about?" I asked, motioning towards Luke who was talking to one of the others who were just starting to show up.

He shook his head. "It was nothing. So, wanna run lines?" he asked. "Unless you want a break after practicing with Luke." He paused. "I mean, it's up to you."

Piper walked in at that moment with Mr. Brunner, and they came up to the stage. "Good afternoon everyone," Mr. Brunner said. "Today I will be showing the stage crew where everything is and how it works, and Piper and Jason will be in charge of the actors. So, crew, if you'll follow me." He rolled his wheelchair up the ramp and the stage crew followed him.

Piper smiled. "Hi guys. So I think we should wait for Jason since he's my co-director. Is that okay with everyone?"

We nodded and started talking amongst ourselves. I found Thalia, trying to avoid awkwardness with Percy.

"Hey, Annabeth," she said slyly. "What were you and Percy talking about?"

"We were going to run lines, but then Piper said we should wait for Jason." I shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Thalia sighed. "Right. That's all that happened. That's why he looked about ready to kill Luke when I came in. What was _that_ about?"

"Well, Luke and I were running lines when Percy got here."  
Thalia grinned. "Jealousy!" she said. "Perseus Jackson is jealous of Luke."  
I rolled my eyes. "It was nothing. Luke's his understudy."  
Thalia laughed. "Seriously? You think it was about Luke wanting Percy's part?" She snorted.

"What are you talking about?"  
Thalia shook her head. "I'll let you figure this one out on your own. You know, for a genius, you're kind of dense sometimes."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I looked at my shoes, trying to figure out what she meant. She couldn't mean that Percy was jealous of Luke because of me? Right?

I looked back at Thalia, but she was staring across the auditorium at a dark, shaggy haired boy with olive skin. He wore an aviator's jacket, ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and beat up Chucks. He was probably a senior. I raised an eyebrow. "Stare much?"

Thalia smiled sheepishly. "He's kind of hot, huh?"

I shrugged. "In a gothic, emo sort of way."

She rolled his eyes. "I think that he looks kind of like a rock singer."

I cocked my head to the side. "Maybe a little bit."

At that moment, the boy looked at us and we both turned away quickly and way to obviously. I started laughing.

"Oh, god," Thalia groaned. "He probably thinks we think he's hot now."

I shrugged. "That's basically what you just told me."

"Back off him," a voice said.

I turned around to see, of course, Drew. "What do you want?" Thalia asked.

"Two things," Drew said and held up a finger. "1) back off Nico. He's mine. And 2)-" She held up another finger. "-quit now Annabeth. It'll save you the humiliation. You could barely get through your _audition._ You'll ruin the play. Face it, Chase. You're going to let everyone down."

I swallowed. She was right in a way. I wouldn't have gotten through the audition without Percy. So how was I going to do a play in front of a whole audience?  
Thalia rolled her eyes. "So what do you think Annabeth? Should we do what she says?"

Drew smiled smugly.

I shrugged. "I don't know, Thalia. I'm just surprised she could count that high."

Drew's smile faded.

"Drew, I know your ego's fragile, but I doubt getting Annabeth to quit so you can get the part will make it better. You didn't get the part. You're not going to get the part. Now that we've established this, why don't you back off?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Clearly, Annabeth only got the part because she's a little teacher's pet."

"But aren't you a pet too? A bitch is a female dog, right?"

Drew's face turned pink. "You would know. Just back off Nico, Goth Girl. He's totally out of your league."

"Or what?"

A cruel smile spread across Drew's face. "I bet he thinks you're a creep. A creepy stalker girl who stares a little too much. Imagine what he would think if he knew he was right."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'm terrified."

"You should be."

"Are you done yet?" I asked Drew, trying to prevent a fist fight.

She smiled. "For now. Don't forget to screw up Annabeth," she said, and walked away. "I've been looking forward to playing Juliet."

**Welp, Drew's a bitch. We all saw that coming. **

**So what'd you think?**

**And no, just 'cause Thalia said that Nico's hot does not mean that they're going to be a thing. I haven't decided yet, so go ahead and keep voting if you haven't. **

**So far, Luke has been told to die in a hole a couple times, and Percabeth is being held hostage in favor of Luke and they'll get it if Nico and Thalia are together. Guys, this is so serious. I'm getting scared. ;)**

**And sorry about taking forever to update.**

**REVIEW IF YOU ARE AWESOME! If you don't, well... I'm afraid you're not awesome. So sad. ;)**

**And if you have any ideas THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! :)**


	9. Tension On (And Off) The Stage

**DISCLAIMER!: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, and The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet do not belong to me. BUT this is my idea. No stealing it. Or I will slap you. With a brick.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Tension On (And Off) the Stage (Percy)

"Ready to get your tights?" Piper teased.

It was Thursday and we were walking into practice with Connor, Travis, Leo, Grover, and Piper's friends, Hazel and Rachel. Today the cast was being measured for costumes.

I rolled my eyes. "Please tell me I don't really have to wear tights in the play."

Piper grinned mischievously. "You'll see." She kissed me on the cheek and ran down the aisle to talk to Mr. Brunner about something.

I smiled, then frowned. "Wait. That was a no, right?" I called after her.

She turned and winked, before saying something to Mr. Brunner.

"If we have to wear tights, I'm quitting," Travis said.

Leo grinned. "That's just 'cause you don't got anything, Travis. I'll stick around if we have to wear tights. Everyone wants to see this hot stuff in tights." He licked his head and ran it through his hair.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She walked down the aisle and disappeared back stage with Hazel at her heels.

Leo sighed. "They just haven't converted to Team Leo yet. Girls these days. All wanting a vampire or a werewolf. What about us scrawny Latino guys? Ah, don't worry, they'll come around." He grinned and started towards the stage with us right behind him.

* * *

"Dude! I look like a monk!" Leo came out of the dressing room in his Friar Laurence costume which was basically a very oversized, scratchy brown coat. He did look like a monk.

Silena rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Leo. Can you walk around in it?"

Leo grinned. "Oh I can do better than that. Watch this!" He ran out onto the stage and did a back-flip. It would have been impressive if he hadn't stumbled and ran into the set Rachel, Katie, and Calypso were painting. He turned towards us, covered in fresh paint.

Calypso glared at him, hands on her hips. "Look what you did!" she yelled. "You _ruined_ our set." She motioned towards it, which was now smudged in a Leo sized shape.

Leo shrugged. "I'm fine, by the way."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm _so_ sorry I didn't think about how you feel after you idiotically ran into my set."

Travis started laughing as the two continued to argue. "This is priceless."  
Katie shot him a look. "Don't you even start, Stoll."

"I didn't say anything," Connor said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "How stupid can you be? She was talking to Travis obviously!"

"Well, next time, she should be a little more clear!" Connor argued. "And I am not stupid!"

"You could've fooled me!"

All six of them started arguing. I looked at Piper. "Should we do something? They're _our_ friends."

She opened her mouth to say something, when an earsplitting whistle rang out across the stage and somebody sprayed them with a super soaker. All of them started whining, except for Leo who opened his mouth so the spray of water would go inside.

I looked from Leo and the others to my cousin, Jason, who was standing in there with a whistle in his mouth and a super soaker in his hands with another one strapped to his back, grinning. He was dressed in shorts, a faded jersey, and basketball shoes. He looked like G.I. Joe getting ready to play basketball.

Piper did a face palm. "Oh, god. Now he's not going to shut up about this." I was about to ask her what she was talking about when Jason blew his whistle again.

"Dude!" I yelled, while everyone covered there ears. "We get it!"

He grinned again. "Sorry. I just love this thing. Now what's the problem that everybody's yelling?"

Silena pointed at Leo. "_He_ totally ruined that costume!"

"And our set," Calypso added.

"Does anybody care that I ran into a set and hit my face, which _really _hurt?" Leo asked.

"Why should we?" Calypso asked. "It's your fault."

Soon they all started arguing again, which caused Jason to blow his stupid whistle again. "Take the costume out for dry cleaning," Jason said, "and we'll just put a piece of furniture in front of the set in that area. Luckily, it's not that big."

"Thank god Leo's a scrawny elf," Calypso muttered.  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
"That was the point," she snapped.

Jason put his whistle in his mouth again.

"Okay, they're sorry! Enough with the stupid whistle!" Katie said.

Jason smiled. "Good. Now no more fighting, or you'll end up in time out."

I raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

He looked serious. "Oh, but I am. Now, let's get back to costume fitting." He walked over to stand with me and Piper.

"You look ridiculous," she muttered.

"You just wish you thought of bringing a water gun," he whispered back.

"Annabeth?" Silena called into the dressing room. "Are you ready?"  
The door creaked open and Annabeth stepped out. She looked... beautiful. The dress was scarlet red (the color of the Capulet's household) and the color looked great on her. Of course it was old styled, but she still looked great.

I wasn't the only one staring though. Luke was too, only he was a lot more obvious about it. It reminded me of yesterday.

**FLASHBACK! (I think it's one word)**

_**Luke nodded. "Just in case you get sick, Perce." He was grinning, like he had won something.**_

_**I nodded. " Maybe you should practice with Drew since she's Annabeth's understudy. You both probably need the same amount of practice."**_

_**Luke's smile widened. "I think I'd rather practice with Annabeth. After all, she got the part. She's a natural. It's easier to practice with her. She makes me a better Romeo."**_

_**Annabeth blushed and looked at her shoes. Luke smiled smugly at me. **I got her wrapped around my finger**, he mouthed.**_

_**I clenched my jaw and Annabeth looked at me. "She has that effect on most people," I said, meaning that she could make anybody a better Romeo, "but I need to practice with Annabeth since we're going to be in the play together."**_

_**Luke shrugged. "Alright, I get it. You two got the parts, so you need more practice than me since I'm just an understudy." I hated how he said it, like I had just told him I was better than him because I was Romeo and he was my understudy. He turned to Annabeth. "Maybe we can run lines together again sometime?"**_

_**I started walking up the steps to the stage as Luke walked off. He smirked at me. "You might be Romeo, but I got your Juliet," he said.**_

_**I clenched my jaw tighter and shook my head.**_

**FLASHBACK IS OVER!**

_Bad Percy! _I thought. _You have a girlfriend. Remember Piper? _Who was standing right next to me. Immediately, I looked away.

"You look stunning, Annabeth," Luke said and grinned at her. She blushed and I rolled my eyes. Stupid Luke. _Stop being jealous! _I yelled at myself.

He was right though. Annabeth looked beautiful. Perfect._ STOP CRUSHING ON ANNABETH!_

Silena studied Annabeth. "It looks great, but we need to do a little adjusting and maybe add some more gold. And we'll have to braid your hair..." She started going on about how Annabeth would dress for the play and I stopped listening.

Soon it was my turn. Thank god we didn't have to wear tights.

There was only one thing that would keep my mind off of Annabeth, I decided. Piper.

* * *

After I practice was over and I changed out of my costume, I went to look for Piper. She was on stage, arguing with Jason, although it must have not been too serious since Jason was smiling and Piper didn't look angry.

"Hey." I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her on the cheek. "Do you want to go out tomorrow?" We don't have practice Fridays.

She beamed and her eyes lit up, reminding me that we haven't gone out much lately. "Yes."

"You guys could go to my game," Jason said.

I looked at my cousin. He wasn't smiling anymore, in fact, he looked kind of disappointed. What was with that?

"You're on varsity, right?" I asked him.

He nodded. "We're playing the Titans tonight. It's one of the biggest games of the year."

Piper nodded and looked up at me. "We should go. I haven't been to a game yet this year."

I shrugged. "Alright. It could be fun."

Jason gave us a half smile. "Great. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya," I said.

"Bye," Piper echoed, and Jason left us alone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"The argument?" she asked, pulling away from me. "Stupid stuff. I was just teasing him about looking like G.I. Joe with the water guns."

"Oh."

She cocked her head. "You aren't jealous, are you?" she teased.

"Of course not." And the funny thing was that I wasn't jealous, but a couple weeks ago I would have been.

* * *

Mom and Paul went out for date night. So it was just me and my little half sister (we have different dads), Mia at home.

**Quick author's note! Okay. So if Percy isn't a demigod, then they wouldn't need Smelly Gabe to cover the smell. So therefore, in all logic, Paul and Sally would be married earlier than they are in the books and would be able to have a kid. Enter Mia.**

Mia's only four, and she looks just like my mom did at that age, but she has brown eyes, like Paul.

I was baby-sitting which is pretty easy. Stick Mia in front of the TV, feed her, then get her to bed on time, and I could make twenty bucks in just a just a couple hours. I was in the kitchen making macaroni while Mia sat in the living room where I could see her, watching some Barbie movie in her pj's, hugging a cabbage patch doll.

My phone vibrated and I picked it up. NEW MESSAGE! was on the screen. I opened the message and read it.

_Hey Percy. This is Annabeth. Thalia gave me your # and I was wondering if you wanted to practice lines sometime for extra practice?_

My eyes widened. Annabeth texted me! Oh god. I sound like a girl.

Quickly, I texted back:

_Yeah sure. Whenever you want. I could use the practice._

I set the phone on the counter and headed back to my macaroni. The phone vibrated again only a few seconds later and I dove for it.

_Haha. Yeah, me 2. :) Sometime next week maybe? Monday? I'm staying with my mom this weekend so not then._

I grinned. _Mon__day works. C u then._

:)_ C u._

"Percy!" Mia yelled. "The mack ronnie's blowing up!"

I turned to see the macaroni bubbling over. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 9! **

**So what did you guys think? Was it bad that I gave Percy a sister? How 'bout Leo? Maybe a little too much with him?**

**OK. One thing before I go. Guys! I am receiving death threats! (Hopefully DareAngel9972 was just kidding). I don't know who to choose! So once again, if you haven't voted yet, vote for Thalia's love interest—Luke or Nico. I don't really care which... But wouldn't it be funny if Thalia and Drew were fighting over Nico and he turns out to be gay? Not saying i'll do that... but it would be funny. By the way, if I do choose Nico, he will not be gay, and he will be Thalia's age, just so you know.**

**OK! So vote and please no more death threats! And why does everyone want Luke to burn at the stake? That's so Joan of Ark! ;)**

**Peace out bros! And have a wonderful day! (Or night. Depends when you read this.)**


	10. The Worst Date in History

**Oh. My. God.*Shrieks, falls off chair, and gets back up, grinning like a psycho* 109 reviews! YAY! So happy!**

**DISCLAIMER!: As awesome as I am, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Heroes of Olympus, or The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. However, I do own this story and the idea. SO DON'T TAKE IT OR I WILL SEND MY ANGRY MOB AFTER YOU! That's right, be afraid. We have pitch forks!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Worst Date in History (Piper)

I'm not stupid. Yeah, I don't have the best grades, but I knew what was going on. I could see the way Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, which was the way he used to look at me. And how he's been distant lately. And how Thalia always jabbed Annabeth when Percy walked by and Annabeth would blush. It was _obvious._ But I wasn't worried just yet. I mean, it was a _crush_... Right?

Nonetheless, I was excited for our date. If Percy liked Annabeth, wouldn't he dump me, not ask me out?

I braided my hair and dressed in black skinny jeans, a ruffly turquoise tank top, combat boots, and my snow boarding jacket. I put on a little mascara and eyeliner. There. Ready.

Percy showed up at around 5:45 and came to the door to get me. Mom, for some reason, took pictures of us.

"Mom! Stop!" I said, embarrassed. Yeah, my mom's kind of weird.

She looked teary eyed. "I know, but some day I want to remember this moment when you two aren't dating anymore... I mean, like, when you're engaged!"

Both Percy and I blushed bright red and quickly went out to the car.

"You look really pretty," he said, breaking the awkward silence.

I smiled. "You look great too," I said, which was true. He had tried to comb his hair, but it was still a mess in that adorable way. He was wearing a blue shirt that made his eyes stand out and jeans along with a pair of sneakers.

Once again, it was quiet after that. Not good.

* * *

"You want to sit here?" Percy asked. We were in the middle of the bleachers at the school gym. We could see the whole court perfectly.

I nodded. "Sure."

We sat down, waiting for the game to start. Percy handed me a Skittles and a Mt. Dew he got for me and started eating the blue jelly beans he had brought with him. He probably bought them at the candy store his mom used to work at.

"So," I said, "do you think our team will win?" It was a lame start to a conversation, but the awkwardness was getting bad and I couldn't stand it.

Percy scanned the players out on the court. They were all pretty good, both teams. They made about 9 out of 10 of their shots. This was going to be a close game. Percy opened his mouth to say something when Leo plopped down next to me. "Hey guys! I brought popcorn!"

Oh god no.

"Hey, Leo," I said. "Um."

His grin fell. "Oh. You guys are on a date. Three's a crowd, right? Sorry. I'll go. I mean, I can find somebody else to sit with. Like, um,..." He looked around at the rest of the people in the bleachers. None of them friends of ours. "Well, you know. I'm sure somebody will show up, right?"

I glanced at Percy, who looked like he was thinking the same thing as me. "No, it's fine Leo. Stay."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking from me to Percy.

Percy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, sure man. Pass the popcorn." He put an arm around me and managed to steal Leo's popcorn with the other.

"Oh come on Katie Kat," said a familiar voice coming into the gym. "You know you want to sit with me."

I looked towards the door to see Katie coming into the gym with Rachel and Hazel, Connor and Travis at their heels. She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Stoll. Like I would _want_ to sit with _you_ of all people."

"You know you would," Travis said and grinned.

Katie ignored him and scanned the bleachers for somewhere to sit. When she saw me, I motioned towards Leo a little and sent her a help look, but Katie misunderstood. I wanted her to get Leo to sit with her somewhere else so Percy and I could be alone, but instead, she sat behind us with Rachel and Hazel on one side and Travis and Connor on the other. "Hey guys," she said. "What brings you here?" She gave me a look like _I got your back._ And I couldn't help but wonder what the heck my friend thought she was accomplishing.

Percy cleared his throat. "Just hanging out."

Was that what this was now? Hanging out?

"They're on a date," Leo stage whispered to them, like he was trying to keep us from hearing although I was sitting right next to him.

Travis grinned. "What a coincidence! Here we are, 4 girls, 4 guys. We can all quadrupedal date! I got Katie!"

Katie rolled her eyes, but looked slightly pleased. She has a thing for him.

"Hey guys!" another voice said and Calypso sat down next Leo and turned around to talk to Rachel, Hazel, and Katie, ignoring Leo.

Leo grinned. "Hey Callie."

She froze and looked at him. "You got to be kidding. What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's a basketball game, Island Girl," Leo said, referring to how Calypso grew up on some Greek island. "I can be here."

"Want to bail?" Percy whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it," I whispered back.

"Hey guys! Can we sit with you?" yet another familiar new voice asked. Thalia stood at the end of our aisle, grinning, with Annabeth behind her, looking like she didn't want to be here.

"They're on a date," Leo stage whispered again, motioning to Percy and I.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "With eight other people?" she asked, pushing Annabeth into the aisle so she would have to sit next to Percy, before sitting down herself. Great.

"Are you sure you don't want to bail?" Percy asked me. His voice was tight with nervousness.

I shook my head. I mean really? Who would want to leave when you have Calypso and Leo arguing next to you, Travis and Katie arguing/flirting right behind you, Hazel being oddly quiet, Connor and Rachel betting on who would win, and a girl who your boyfriend might have a crush on sitting right next to him? Catching the sarcasm?  
Nico started to walk past us and Annabeth nudged Thalia and smiled. "Hey Nico," she said. "Want to sit with us?"

He shrugged. "Sure." He sat down next to Thalia who instantly started talking to him about Green Day.

At that moment the game started. I tried to focus my attention on the game instead of Annabeth and Percy. I caught Jason looking at us all up in the stands, and he was smiling. He planned this. He knew that all these guys would sit next to us. I knew he did. You got to be kidding me. That weasel! Oh god. That was a terrible insult.

Things went down south from there. First, Travis and Katie's arguing/flirting turned into making out. Then Calypso and Leo started yelling. Somebody (most likely Connor) handed Calypso a soda.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" she yelled and poured it on Leo's head.

At first he just stood there, shocked, with his mouth in an O. After a couple seconds, he seemed to snap out of it. "_I'm _a jerk? Have you looked in the mirror lately Princess?" He grabbed another soda and splashed it on her, but he ended up getting soda all over Hazel, who had been trying to stop the fight in the process. Her eyes flashed murderously.

"Food fight!" Connor yelled just as Hazel threw popcorn at Leo, which with him being covered in soda stuck to him easily, but he was sitting right next to me and the others, so naturally it got all over us to. Annabeth stood up and grabbed for some food—a hot dog—and threw it at Leo's head, but at the last minute, he ducked and it hit Calypso in the face. The side with ketchup and mustard on it stuck to her face, and slowly slid down before hitting the floor. Annabeth covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God. Calypso, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

Calypso shrieked and threw yet another thing of popcorn which flew past Annabeth and of course landed on Thalia and Nico who got on their feet, looking incredibly pissed off. "Who threw it?" Thalia asked deadly calm, but it didn't matter by then because everybody was throwing food at each other already—except Travis and Katie who still hadn't came up for air.

"You wanna bail _now_?" Percy asked.

I nodded. "Absolutely," I said and we ran out of there, passing Mr. Duck on the way out. That wasn't going to turn out well for the others.

* * *

Percy ended up just taking me home. We rode in his van in awkward silence with only the sound of rain hitting the windshield and the wipers swaying back and forth. Suddenly, the van sputtered and died. "Damn it," Percy yelled and slammed his fist down on the steering wheel. "That's just great." He glanced at me. "You want to get behind the wheel and I'll push? Maybe we can at least get pulled over and I'll call my mom."

I nodded and slid across the seat while Percy got out and ran behind the car. I rolled down the window. He started pushing, but nothing happened. "We're stuck," he announced. "I'll call-"

"It's fine," I said, getting out of the van. "I'll help you."

"No," he said. "I don't want you to get all wet."

"I'm not fragile. I can handle rain."

"Piper-"

"Percy, quit arguing with me and help me push this damn van."

He shook his head, but started pushing anyways. Good news: Together we had enough strength to push the van out of the hole. Bad news: It started going downhill from there. Literally.

"Shit!" Percy yelled and we both took off running after the van. Well, Percy did. I slipped and fell into a puddle. "Piper?"

"Keep going!" I yelled, getting up and running again, but it was useless. That old rust bucket was really going. Until it hit a parked car. And the car hit a car. And that car hit a car. Alarms started blaring.

"Son of—" Percy started, but I started laughing. He looked at me, not too happy. "What's so funny?"

Lights started coming on all over the neighborhood.

I pushed my wet hair out of my face, still laughing my ass off. "Sorry...It's just...everything that could possibly... go wrong... is!" I said between laughs and burst out laughing hysterically at the end.

At first he just stared at me like I was insane, then he started laughing too. And we were both laughing like crazy when the first pissed off man came running out of his house.

* * *

"I'm sorry that tonight turned out to be such a mess," Percy said around an hour later after we got the whole totaling-everybody's-car-in-the-neighborhood-accidentally thing sorted out. My dad had said he would pay for the damage since he had millions from being in that stupid Spartan movie.

I shrugged. "Percy..." I swallowed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"What?" he asked. He leaned against the wall next to my front door.

"Maybe... Maybe it's like a sign or something, you know? I mean... Percy, we aren't the same as we used to be."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You and me used to talk for _hours._ And now,... Well, if Leo and the others hadn't shown up, we probably wouldn't have said more than a couple of sentences to each other tonight. Every time we're alone, we were so quiet, like we didn't know what to say. It shouldn't be that way, Percy."

"Piper-"

I held up a hand. "Let me finish. There's more. Percy, I—I see the way you look at her."

"What?"

I closed my eyes a moment and opened them to see Percy's bright sea green eyes staring back at me. "Annabeth. You have a thing for her. I know you do. And I—I'm OK with that. I mean,... It didn't bother me as much as it should have. I should have went into a jealous rage and been throwing stuff at people, screaming."

We both cracked a smile at that, but they quickly disappeared. "So what are you saying?"

"I think we should break up." I scanned his face for any kind of emotion. "What do you think?"  
He looked at the ground. "I think... I think you're right. I mean, it was so awkward back in the car and about Annabeth... Piper, I really don't want to hurt you. You're one of my best friends, but I—I..."

I nodded. "You like her. It's in your eyes and written across your face. And I hope she likes you, too, Percy. I really do."

His eyes left the ground and met mine. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be. We'll still be friends, right?"

He nodded. "Of course."

And we just stood there for a minute, awkwardly.

Percy looked around before looking at me. "Oh, I guess I'm supposed to leave now, right?"

I smiled. "You're such a Kelp Head."

He grinned. "I wouldn't be this awesome if I wasn't."

I laughed. "Stop it! I'm supposed to be sad right now."

He shook his head, still grinning, and started jogging over to his parents' car. "See you Monday?" he called over his shoulder.  
"Of course. We're still friends. And don't forget we have practice, Romeo!"

"Wouldn't miss it!" he yelled, before getting in the car and riding away.

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair. "I'll miss you Kelp Head." I opened the door and walked into the parlor, where my mother sat on the couch, bawling her eyes out. "Mom! What's wrong?"

She blew her nose in her designer scarf and stared at it like she couldn't believe she just did that. Neither could I. "I... I... I heard everything!" She burst into tears again. "No more Perper!"

I closed the door and sat down next to her. I placed a hand on her arm. "It's okay, Mom. We'll find something else for you to ship."

"But it's not the same!" she wailed.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 10!**

**Major twist, huh? Bet you never would have seen that coming and if you did, you are, like, a rocket scientist! _I _didn't even know that was what was going to happen in the end and I'm the author! I know it might have been a little soon for the ending of the Percy and Piper relationship, but everybody keeps asking for Percabeth and I didn't know what else to do with Percy and Piper. Plus I was getting a teeny bit bored and decided to spice things up! Percy and Piper are single and ready to mingle. And you know who they'll be mingling with. You know. The answer? PEOPLE! No duh. It's not like they were going to date dogs... that would be extremely disturbing. Extremely.**

**I'm really sorry, but I probably won't be updating very much in the next week. I have semester finals next week and I plan to study my ass off and ace them! BAM! (I have no idea what the BAM was for. I'm just hyper. REALLY hyper.)**

**And I'm thinking about writing a new (really awesome by the way) story! Think I should? It's going to be awesome. Very dramatic and a major Percabeth romance.**

**Anyways, still taking Luke/Thalia and Nico/Thalia votes! And still waiting for anybody's ideas!**

**Review with what you thought in that convenient little box below!**


	11. Lots & Lots of Shipping

**Hey guys. So this chapter might suck. I've rewrote it like 10 times (okay, maybe not _that _many, but a lot of times—Fine, it was only twice.) First Annabeth went to the mall, then Calypso was in detention. Both chapters sucked, so here goes take 3!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Lots & Lots of Shipping (Whatever the Hell That Means) (Annabeth)

Monday came quickly, and I was nervous. On Saturday, Thalia, Silena, Bianca, and Reyna took me shopping and basically gave me a makeover. I had a new wardrobe and my mom had gotten me contacts. Gone were my ponytail, glasses, baggy t-shirts, and ratty sneakers. On Monday morning, I was dressed in white skinny jeans, a fuchsia colored v-neck sweater over a black camisole trimmed with lace, along with a heart shaped necklace and a pair of black converse. My hair was loose in natural curls and I wore a little eyeliner and mascara.

And today I was practicing lines with Percy after school. And according to Bianca who knew all the gossip, Percy had broken up with Piper Friday night. Now he was single. And we were going to be alone together. I knew I shouldn't be freaking out, but I was.

Thalia showed up at my house with Reyna, Bianca, and Silena in the back seat. Thalia and I had sort of adopted them into our group after going shopping. I got in the front passenger seat and Silena clapped from the middle of the second seat of the black Jeep Cherokee. "You look great!" she squealed as Thalia pulled out of the driveway. "You should totally be with Percy! Yet I'm so torn," she babbled on. "Piper's my sister, and I should feel bad for her,... but I can't because I'm so excited for Percabeth!"

I blinked at her. "_Percabeth?_ What the hell is that?"

"Your ship name," she said, like it was obvious.

"Ship? What ship?"

Bianca looked up from her phone she was madly texting on. "Ship. Short for relationship." She shook her head. "Nobody knows abbreviations and text lingo anymore!"

"And nobody's said _lingo_ since the seventies," Reyna pointed out to her.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "You people." She looked back at her phone, then at me. "I forgot to ask. What happened with the food fight Friday night?"  
I winced and turned back around in my seat. "We got caught by Principal Duckleman."

"And had to clean the gym," Thalia muttered. "That was so _embarrassing. _I'll kill Leo. Calypso and him started it."

We parked in the school parking lot.

Everyone grinned at me. "Ready, Chase?" Thalia asked.

I slouched in my seat so I was out of view. "No," I squeaked.

Silena grinned. "Now or never."

"I choose never. I should've just worn my normal clothes."

Thalia glared at me. "I did not go to the _mall_-" She shuddered at the word. "-just so nobody can see you after your awesome makeover. You better get out of this car or I will drag you out. Got that?" She wasn't lying. She really would drag me out of the car and down the halls of the school.

"Fine." I got out of the Jeep and followed Thalia, Silena, Reyna, and Bianca to the front doors of the school.

Bianca grinned. "This is going to be so fun."

I raised an eyebrow. How did she figure that? I shook my head with a sigh, walked through the doors of the school, and started down the hall to my locker.

"People are watching you," Silena said in an excited whisper and my stomach did a flip.

Thalia glared at a couple of boys. "Eyes up here," she said and pointed at my head. "Not anywhere lower, got that?"

My face turned pink and theirs turned deep red as the nodded. You gotta hand it to Thalia. She can embarrass anybody.

Finally I got to my locker. I threw open the door and busied myself with digging things out, trying to ignore the people looking at me.

Bianca pulled out her phone and went to , a website most the kids in our school went on. "OMG, Annabeth! Everybody's talking about you!" she said excitedly and grinned. Then she scowled. "Some perv posted a picture of your ass on here. Who does that? What a shithead."

My face heated up. Thank God the bell rang, saving me from having to say something.

"See ya," Silena and Reyna said, running off to first period.

* * *

I should just be put in a glass case on display. Everybody was staring at me. It was terrible.

I had Greek with Mr. Brunner third period. I was the first one into class since I thought it would be a better idea then walking in and having everybody stare at me. It wasn't any better though. People just stared as they came in. I busied myself with drawing pictures of buildings in my notebook so I wouldn't have to look at them.

"Hey," a familiar voice said. "So, um, are you new or something? I don't think I know you."

I bit my lower lip, trying to keep from laughing. Did I seriously look that different? I looked up from my notebook to see Percy Jackson standing next to me. "Annabeth?" he said surprised. He turned pink. "Sorry... I didn't know it was you. You look so different. Good different, not bad. Definitely not bad. You look great." His face turned redder. "Sorry. I probably sound like a real jerk now, huh? Just another one of the guys who've been hitting on you all morning probably," he said, sitting at the desk next to me.

I laughed. "You definitely don't sound like a jerk. The other guys mostly asked what my sign was and made up stupid pick up lines."

He smiled and his face faded to a normal color. "Anybody successful yet? You're not going to cancel on me, right?" he teased, but there was a nervousness in his voice.

"Of course not," I said.

His smile widened. "Good."

My stomach did a flip at that. I didn't get a chance to say anything though. The bell rang and Mr. Brunner started teaching.

I didn't get it though. Did he mean good as in he was glad I wasn't going out with anybody, or good I wasn't going to cancel? Both?

* * *

I sat down at a large table with Thalia, Reyna, and Bianca at lunch. Silena was still in line with Beckendorf, her boyfriend.

"Whatdpercysay!?" Bianca demanded as soon as we were all sitting.

"That I look great."

She looked disappointed. "_Everybody _has been telling you that."

I smiled slyly. "He asked if anybody who asked me out has been successful yet. I said no. He said good."

Bianca shrieked and everybody looked at us. She smiled. "That's right. Stare like _I'm_ the crazy one." She turned back to me. "That's totes adorable! He's going to totally date you!"

Percy sat down next to me and Travis, Connor, and Leo also sat down at our table. "Who's going to date who?"

"Um..." Bianca started slurping on her smoothie loudly, trying to avoid the question.

"Octavian's going to date Reyna," I blurted out.

Reyna looked afraid. "What?!"

Thalia wrinkled her nose. "I'm so sorry."

Bianca sighed. "Stop lying guys. I would never be happy if Octavian dated Reyna. I wouldn't ever wish that on anybody." She looked across the room at Octavian who was gutting a panda pillow pet.

My heart skipped a beat. She wouldn't dare say that she was talking about Percy and me, would she?

"I was talking about Annabeth and Luke," she explained.

Oh my God, Bianca! Why would you—Wait. What? Did she just say _Luke_?

"Luke has a thing for her," Bianca went on. "Lubeth. It has a nice ring to it, right? Or Annuke? They would be a great couple!"

Percy didn't say anything, keeping his head down, but his knuckles were white while he clutched his fork. Great, now he's mad.

Reyna and Thalia gave her a questioning look. I wasn't the only one that was confused.

"Annuke sounds like one of those Native American tribes in Alaska," Connor said. "What? It does."

Piper, Rachel, Hazel, and Calypso sat down at our table. "Hey, guys," Piper said. "Whatchya talking about?"

"Annuke," Travis said. "Apparently Luke has the hots for Annabeth."

Piper raised an eyebrow and immediately looked at Percy before looking back at Travis. "I never saw you as the shipping type," she said.

Travis shook his head. "You saw right. I'm not even sure what the hell 'shipping' means. I thought maybe, like, FedEx shipping, but that didn't make sense."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "You people are so clueless! Shipping. Relationship shipping. You mash two people's names together and if you think they'd be a good couple, you ship them."

Everybody watched her the whole time like she was a teacher explaining something for the first time.

"I still don't get it," Connor said.

"You mash there names together?" Leo asked. "How 'bout... PERCABETH!" He grinned like crazy.

Both my and Percy's heads snapped up. "What?"

"Pshhh," Percy said, "Percabeth. What a ridiculous idea, Leo!"

I nodded. "Yeah. Percabeth. Sounds like... weird. Way weird." Oh yeah. Way to play it cool, Annabeth.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at me, wordlessly.

By then Katie, Silena, and Beckendorf showed up at the table. Beckendorf and Silena sat in two seats next to each other, leaving Katie with the one open seat which happened to be right next to Travis.

"Um," she said awkwardly.

Everybody looked at her.

"I just remembered I need to talk to Mr. Brunner about something for a set. I'll see you guys later." She gave us a weird smile and left the cafeteria quickly.

I glanced at Travis. They hate each other. They make out. Then Katie's all awkward around Travis. What's with that?

Travis got up. "I'm, uh, going to go to the library," he muttered, slightly pink with embarrassment. He ran off. Obviously, this was out of character. Maybe he was chasing after Katie.

Silena shook her head sadly. "Will Tratie ever happen?!"

Beckendorf gave her a weird look. "Tratie? What's a tratie?"

Bianca did a face palm.

* * *

**Kind of a weird chapter, I know, but it's better than the other two. Let me know what you think!**

**And if you have any ideas for me, let me know. Like, what should be wrong with Katie?**

**Guess what! Percy and Annabeth are going to practice lines next chapter so if you have any ideas on that, let me know ASAP!**

**Merry Christmas guys! 8)**


	12. JASPER!

**I hope everybody had a merry Christmas!**

**Bad news. This is not the chapter where Percy and Annabeth run lines. Sorry about that. I just thought I should put something in here about Jason and Piper since she's kind of mad at him... But the next chapter will definitely be the one where they run lines.**

**DISCLAIMER (I keep forgetting these): This is _Fanfiction _aka, a place where _fans_ write _fictional_ stories about the characters in books they like. So, obviously, I own none of the characters. None. But I do own this story because it's my idea. Don't take it or I will be forced to shun you into oblivion (not quite sure what that means, but it _will_ happen.)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Jasper! (Jason)

You think Piper was mad at me? Well, that's a _major_ understatement. And to think I thought we were just starting to get along.

First period:

"Hey Piper," I said, sitting at the desk next to her. She looked away and started talking to the kid sitting to her left although it was obvious she didn't know the guy.

I blinked. "Alright then. Just pretend I'm not here."

Third period:

"Hey Piper," I said, sitting next to her again.

She started to turn away, when I said, "Right, just keep on ignoring me, but you'll have to talk to me some time."

She glared at me. "Don't you even start with me, Grace. You deliberately sabotaged my date."

I raised an eyebrow. "Right, 'cause I was able to do that from the basketball court in the middle of a game."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't act all innocent. You knew that Leo and everyone would sit with Percy and I at the game and ruin our date. That's why you suggested that we go."

The bell rang and I looked away. She was right, in a way. I mean, I didn't know everybody would sit with her and start a food fight and ruin her date, but I sort of enjoyed the turn out of the date. Not because I wanted Percy and Piper to break up. No. Why would I want to do that? Not because I like Piper. No. She's annoying.

Fourth period:

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said, once again sitting next to Piper.

She raised an eyebrow. "Jason, what are you doing? You're not even in this class."

I looked around. She was right. I didn't have an art class.

"Right," I said, standing up. "We'll talk later."

She was trying not to laugh. "Whatever."

Fifth period:

For the fourth time today, I sat down next to Piper. "I'm really sorry."

She just looked at me. "You should be. Percy and I broke up."

I was surprised. "Because of me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a moron. No, not because of you."

"So why did you break up?"

She opened her mouth to tell me something, then closed it and shook her head. "It's complicated."

Then the bell rang.

* * *

That was the last class I had with Piper today. Now I was at basketball practice and I was in the zone. We were scrimmaging again today and my team was up by 2 points. Until I sunk yet another three pointer and won the game for us.

Coach Hedge grinned at me. "Good game, Grace. I've been thinking about making you right post starter."

I grinned. "Really?"

He nodded. "Keep up the good work and we'll win that game against the giants."

Dylan frowned. "But that's my position."

Coach looked at him. "And?"

Dylan sulked off to the locker rooms. I followed him with Bobby next to me. He grinned. "You took his position and kicked him out of starter. He's going to kill you."

"Thanks for that reassurance pal," I said, sarcastically.

He patted me on the back. "I'm here for you bro."

* * *

I was leaving school when I happened to pass a certain dark haired girl sitting on the steps. I backed up. "Hey. Need a ride?"

Piper glared up at me. "No. I'm waiting for my dad. Besides, I'm still mad at you."

I sat down next to her. "I'll wait with you."

"You don't have-"

"I want to. Besides, I can't just leave you out here by yourself."

She sighed. "Why do you always do that?"

I cocked my head. "What do you mean?"

She looked at me, but looked away, quickly, focusing her eyes on a house across the street. "I mean, why are you totally obnoxious or annoying or a jerk, but then the next second you're all sweet and nice?"

I stared at the ground. "I don't know. Maybe it comes from being popular. You're supposed to be a jerk and think you're better than everyone even if you are a nice person."

Piper was quiet a moment before she cracked a smile. "That's so cliché and stereotypical. You don't have to be a jerk, Jason. And people would like you a lot better if you were sweet all the time. I would anyways."

I blushed. "Well thanks. So,... why did you and Percy break up?"

She shrugged. "Percy and I have kind of grown apart and I think he has a thing for Annabeth. Actually, I know he has a thing for her."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

She looked at me. "Don't worry about it. And I'm sorry about blaming you for ruining the date. It wasn't your fault. Everything was kind of falling apart anyways."

We just sat there for awhile after that, talking about her everything and waiting for her dad. I started to realize something. I liked Piper—of course, just as a friend though. She was nice and funny,... and pretty. Wait. What?

After about an hour, it started raining. The school was already locked up so we couldn't just go inside. I stood up. "Come on, I'll take you home."

I gave her a hand up. "You don't have to do that you know," she said, following me to my car.

I grinned. "But wouldn't you like me better if I was sweet all the time?" I opened the door for her.

She shook her head at me and got in. I jogged around and got in the driver's seat. "So where do you live?"

Her face turned a little pink. "Uptown, on ninth street."

I raised an eyebrow. That's where a lot of rich people lived. Piper didn't really strike me as the rich type with her choppy hair, old snow boarding jacket, ratty jeans and beat up converse. But Piper wasn't like a lot of girls.

"Alright." I started up the car and headed uptown. "So..."

She looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Um, do you think maybe we could go do something?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

I lost my nerve. "I mean, like, the cast and crew. Nobody gets along, right? We could bond. Maybe we could get a group of us to go hang out or something, like, play laser tag or something?"

She grinned. "Or capture the flag."

"Capture the flag?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You'll love it."

I nodded. "Alright. Capture the flag it is. Saturday?"

She nodded. "Sure."

We grew quiet. There was a silence until we got to her house. Scratch that. Mansion.

"Wow," I said, staring up at it in the dark.

She nodded. "Wow is right."

"Your parents must be pretty well off."

She looked at the floor. "You have no idea," she mumbled.

"So..."

She looked at me again. "Yeah?"

"Um, I, uh, I was—I was wondering..."

"Jason, do you want to Friday night?" she said quickly and blushed. "Sorry. That was stupid. You probably have a game and stuff." She was rambling now. "And why would you want to go out with me? I mean, out of all the girls you could go out with. And we barely know each other. And-"

"How 'bout dinner before the game? And I'll drive you home after the game?"

She smiled and I swear she could light up a room. "Sounds good."

I smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Of course. See you." She got out of the car and disappeared inside the house.

I was grinning like an idiot. You got to love the rain. If it hadn't rained, I wouldn't have been able to drive her home. And if I didn't drive her home, I wouldn't be going out with her on Friday night.

"JASPER!" somebody screamed, jolting me out of my thoughts. Who's Jasper?

* * *

**You gotta love Aphrodite. Yeah, I know, once again, not my best chapter. It wasn't bad though, right? By the way, they live in a town I made up, not New York. I know absolutely nothing about New York. **

**So I'll write the chapter about them running lines soon. Review please! And any ideas are appreciated. **


	13. Just Like Romeo and Juliet

**Hey guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or any other characters. This is my idea though. Don't take.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Like Romeo and Juliet (Percy)

I was freaking out. Annabeth and I were going to practice today at my dad's apartment. And he wouldn't be home until five. We'd be alone.

Of course, I knew this all along. I was supposed to spend this week living at my dad's apartment, and I knew my dad never gets home until around five. And of course there was the fact that now Annabeth was drop dead beautiful. Oh yeah. I was majorly freaking out.

It was only four fifteen and Annabeth was coming at four thirty. I had ran out of things to occupy myself. I had finished my homework already, which was really unlike me. I even tried watching TV which almost always works, but the only thing that seemed to be on was reruns of _Spongebob Squarepants_ and I hated that guy.

I was sitting upside down on the couch staring at the clock, trying to use sheer force of will to make the hands move faster. It wasn't working.

"Percy?" a voice asked. The intercom.

"Yeah?"

"There's a blond girl here to see you. Says her name's Annabeth. Seemed like a nice girl, so I sent her up."

I fell off the couch onto my head. Ow. I leaped to my feet immediately. Annabeth was here. Probably in the elevator on her way up. She's not supposed to be here for fifteen more minutes. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a comb. I tried running it through my messy hair a couple times, but it didn't seem to be working. I managed to comb my hair down partly. I smiled at myself I the mirror. Then I frowned. Crap. I looked like I was trying to hard. I ran a hand through my hair quickly, messing it up again, just as the elevator went _Ding!_

"Percy?" Annabeth called.

She's _here._

"Just a minute!" I called. I glared at myself in the mirror. I had never panicked around girls this much. I could be cool in front of girls usually. _Get a hold of yourself Jackson._ Right.

I left the bathroom and found Annabeth staring at the the aquarium in the middle of the entry room. It was a floor to ceiling cylinder about five feet in diameter filled with different salt water fish, with built in lights, changing color from blue to green to purple, then back to blue and so on.

"You're here early," I said.

She jumped and turned to look at me. She smiled. "Oh hi. Yeah, sorry about that. I should've called. I thought you'd be okay with it. Just a few minutes of extra practice. I should have called though."

Wow, she looked beautiful. It was just a couple simple changes. Her glasses were gone, no longer hiding her gray eyes and her blond curls were down, cascading down her back and framing her face.

I shook my head, answering her and bringing myself back to reality. "No, it's fine. I wasn't doing anything away. Just waiting around until you were coming at four thirty." _Wow, way to sound like an idiot._

Annabeth didn't seem to notice. She just smiled and glanced back at the aquarium. "This is amazing."

I nodded. "Yeah. My dad's pretty into fish. He owns a bunch of aquariums across the country."

She nodded. "That's cool. He must be pretty successful. I mean, he has the freakin' _penthouse._"

I shrugged. "He has one hundred twenty-eight aquariums in the U.S. and 3 in Canada. He'll be home in half an hour. He can probably tell you more about them if you want to stay for dinner?" I said, making it come out like a question. I was surprised I was even able to ask. When did I get so bold?

A smile crossed her face. "I'd love to, but I can only stay until six."

"Right," I agreed, trying to stay cool. She was going to stay for dinner! "Do you want a tour of the apartment?"

I showed her each of the twenty to thirty rooms in the apartment. The place was huge, definitely bigger than my mom's house. A lot more fancy too. Everything was the best in my dad's apartment. Nothing was cheap, not even a box of cereal in the kitchen cabinet (which was twenty bucks since my dad had some weird special brand he ate.)

"So only you and your dad live here?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded. "Well, I only live here every other week, but it's just us."

Annabeth stared at a wall, that was pretty much just a giant glowing aquarium installed to separate the dining room from the living room. "Must get kind of lonely, huh?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. My dad works a lot. I don't see him much, even when I'm staying with him. The only reason he's coming home early tonight is because you're here..." I trailed off. Oh wow, Jackson. Way to go all, _Poor me. I have daddy problems _on her.

Annabeth nodded. "I know what you mean," she said. "I'm spending this week with my mom. She works a lot too."

We were both quiet for awhile. I looked at my watch. Four-thirty. "We better get practicing," I said. "It's four-thirty and my dad's coming home with pizza around five." We went to the living room and I grabbed my script off the couch where I had left it when I tried running through it while I was waiting for Annabeth. She pulled hers out of a coat pocket, which the booklet surprisingly fit in.

"So what scene do you want to practice?" I asked, flipping through my script.

"Act One, Scene Five," she told me.

I nodded and turned to that page and started to read my line. I realized that this was the same scene I had helped her with at her audition. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Annabeth's grey eyes scanned her line before she looked back at me and said, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

I read my line in my head, then looked at her while I said it out loud, the way Annabeth had done. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" I asked.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"Oh, then, dear saint," I said, not even having to look at my script now, "let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Somehow, I knew this scene without looking at the script. I had unknowingly practiced it all the time.

Annabeth didn't look at her script either and took a couple steps closer to me, her eyes never leaving mine. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not," I said, "while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Even though I didn't have to, I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Annabeth turned a little pink. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took," she said.

I kissed her again, forgetting about my line, a lot longer this time. We broke apart after a couple minutes for air, then I kissed her again, but she pulled away.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. This is just going too fast, you know?"

I looked at the floor. She was right. She does barely know me. And now I just made everything really awkward. "I'm sorry. Maybe we can just pretend like it didn't happen?"

She shook her head. "I just... I should go," she said, pulling on her coat and starting towards the elevator, with me at her heels.

"You're not going to stay for dinner?" I asked. I glared at myself mentally. Nice save Jackson.

"I'm sorry, Percy, but I think I need some time to figure out what's going on," she said.

"Annabeth-"

She pressed the button on the elevator. "Percy, I'm sorry, okay? I just can't do this right now. I barely know you and-and we kissed and everything's too complicated! I just need some time."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry," I said, which was the only thing I could think of to say. "You don't have to go."

She shook her head again. "I do."

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. There stood my dad inside, trying to balance three boxes of pizza, a liter bottle of Coke and his brief case. _Great timing Dad, _I thought sarcastically. He smiled. "You must be Annabeth," he said, stepping out of the elevator. "I'm Percy's father. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"It's nice to meet you, sir," she said, "but I was just leaving."

He frowned. "I hope it wasn't on my account."

"No, of course not, sir. I don't want to impose," she said, obviously trying to think of a quick excuse that wouldn't make my dad feel bad or embarrass us.

"Nonsense," Dad said, "you're welcome to stay. I'd be offended if you didn't." He gave her a teasing smile.

I gave Annabeth one last pleading look, begging her to stay.

Before she had a chance to answer, Dad was in the dining room. "What kind of pizza do you like, Annabeth?" he called.

"He really would be offended if you left now," I told her.

She sighed and followed me to the dining room.

* * *

"So, Annabeth," Dad said, pouring himself a glass of Coke, "Percy told me you're Juliet in the play?" He was sitting at the head of the table with Annabeth and I seated at either side of him.

She nodded and ate a bite of pizza before answering. "Yes sir. It was pretty surprising too. I didn't think I would even get a part."

I shook my head. "No way. She obviously had the best audition for Juliet there. She deserved the part." I took a bite of pepperoni pizza.

Annabeth turned pink. "Drew's audition was better."

I swallowed. "Not even close. She was good, but you were great."

Annabeth looked down, biting back a smile. "Thanks." She turned to Dad. "Your aquariums are amazing, sir."

Dad smiled. He loved those aquariums, sometimes I thought more than me, and was extremely proud of them. "Thank you, Annabeth. My company builds them, but I come up with most of the designs. Sadly, as we grow, I have more work to do as the owner and haven't been able to design many lately."

Annabeth's eyes lit up. I wish I could've been the one to cause it. "Like an architect?"

Dad nodded. "Yes. I went to college to be an architect, but also took some courses in marine life. This job combines them both. You like architecture?"

She nodded. "Yes sir. I plan to study it in college. My mother's an architect herself. Could I maybe see some of your designs some time?"

Dad smiled, glad somebody was so interested in his work. I hardly listened most of the time when he talked about his work. "I'd love to show you some! I have this one aquarium that's an up-side-down pyramid that's built into the ceiling. It was very hard to with all the angles..." He trailed off and frowned which I didn't understand since Annabeth was nodding enthusiastically as he explained.

I looked at him. "Dad?"

He was really starting to scowl. "You look very familiar, Annabeth. You say your mother's an architect?"

Annabeth looked confused at his sudden change of attitude. "Yes, sir."

"Does she happen to be Athena Wiseman?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, sir." That explained a lot. "You know her?"

"We went to college together," was all he said, but based on the look on his face as he looked away from her, there was more to it than that. He looked up at the clock on the wall. "Perhaps you better be going, Annabeth," he said. "It's nearly six. Your mother will probably be here to pick you up in a minute."

Annabeth looked confused still, but nodded. "Yes, sir. I should probably be going." She stood up from her chair, and I followed her lead. Both her and my father looked at me.

"I'll walk with you down stairs and wait with you if your mom isn't here yet," I said quickly, but really I just wanted to talk to her more.

Annabeth nodded. "It was nice meeting you, sir," she told Dad.

He smiled, but there was something weird about it. "You, too, Annabeth."

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Dad," I said, pulling on my coat and following Annabeth to the elevator. I pressed the button. The doors opened almost immediately.

"Tell your mother Poseidon said hello," Dad called, and I struggled not to roll my eyes.

"I will," Annabeth called. "Bye."

"Bye."

We got in the elevator and the doors closed. I pressed the first floor button, and the elevator started traveling down.

"Okay," Annabeth said, "what the heck happened back there?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "I really wish you would have told me who your mom was before now."

She scowled at me. "What? You wouldn't have invited me over if I had?"

I shook my head. "You know that's not what I mean."

She sighed. "I know. Are you going to tell me why your dad got all weird when I said who my mom is?"

"Yeah," I said. I glanced at my watch. It was fifteen 'til. Annabeth's mom wouldn't be her for awhile and my dad had obviously been trying to get rid of her early.

The elevator doors opened at the first floor and we got off. I sat on the couch in the lobby where we could see through the doors when Annabeth's mom got here. Annabeth sat next to me. "So?" she prompted.

"My dad and your mom met in college, and were pretty good friends," I told her. "They were best friends probably. They even rented an apartment together. My dad's girlfriend-" I frowned, trying to think of the name. "Em, I think was her name, lived with them. They were pretty serious and stuff. Somehow, they ended up, um, doing stuff," I said awkwardly, "in Athena's room. She caught them and was pretty ticked."

"She had a right," Annabeth said. "That's disgusting. I would've done the same thing in that situation."

I nodded. "Anyways, Athena told Em off and kicked her out, since technically Em didn't pay rent or anything. Em got mad at my dad for letting her, and ended up breaking up with him."

"What a bitch," Annabeth commented, which surprised me. I've never heard her cuss.

I nodded again. "Yeah," I said, agreeing with her. "Anyways, Dad must've really liked her. He got mad at Athena, blaming her for everything. He moved out and they weren't friends anymore."

"That's stupid," Annabeth commented, but ignored this one since I probably would've reacted the same way.

"They became rivals, both mad at each other. They constantly fought during class. Once they graduated, they both got their own companies. Things only got worse from there. Dad and Athena both wanted to buy this building in town that they always talked about in college. They both wanted it. Dad bought it and had his headquarters there for awhile. Athena was mad. Dad got this really rich client who wanted him to design this house for him, but later the client switched over to Athena's company. Dad said she must've bribed him with some kind of deal so he'd switch."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "My mom wouldn't do that," she insisted. "Besides, even if she did, that's business."

I raised my hands in surrender. "I don't know why he switched. Anyways, stuff like that kept happening, and now they just kind of hate each other."

Annabeth sighed and leaned back against the couch. She cracked a smile. "That's so ridiculous."

I smiled too. "Yeah. Guess we're going to end up like a real-life Romeo and Juliet."

Annabeth's smile disappeared. "Percy—"

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't mean it like that."

She looked at me. "It's fine, Percy. I just think that we need to take things a little slower, you know? I mean, we don't know each other that well, but we just made out? Besides, you just broke up with Piper. Do you even want to date yet? I don't want to push you."

I looked at the floor. "We broke up because of you."

Annabeth didn't say anything, just looked at me shocked. "What did I do?" she asked at last.

"Nothing," I said. "Things were getting weird between us, you know? We just didn't like each other the way we used to. And I-I like you," I stammered. "Piper noticed, and we talked about it. We thought it would be best if we broke up."

There was a long moment of silence. At least a whole minute, before Annabeth said, "So you broke up with her for me?"

"Sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have told you that. I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you. I-"

She kissed me on the cheek. "It was sweet of you, Percy, in a weird way. Most guys wouldn't do that."

"What? Break up with their girlfriend for you, or tell you they did?"

She smiled a little. "Both." She sighed. "I really like you, too, you know, but I still think we need to take things slow."

I grinned ear to ear. "You like me?"

Annabeth laughed and bumped her shoulder into me. "Don't get such a big head."

I shook my head, still smiling and looked at the floor. Annabeth likes me. She actually does.

"I thought you liked Luke," I said, not sure what else to say.

She shrugged. "Luke's nice, but he's not my type."

I froze. "You have a type?"

She grinned. "You're nervous now?"

"What's your type?"

"Oh, tall, dark and handsome. Sweet, charming. Funny. Smart."

"I'm five of those things. I'm not all that tall though and I have a C average."

She laughed. "I might be able to over look that."

A car pulled up outside, and we both looked at it. "That's my mom," she said, standing up. "Thanks for the pizza and... stuff," she said, turning a little pink, and I knew she was talking about the kisses. My cheeks instantly heated up. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, and started to walk towards the door.

"Annabeth, wait," I said, running over to her and catching her wrist.

She looked at me. "What?"

I was tongue tied and couldn't think of what to say. "I, um, I..."

"Percy, my mom's waiting, I gotta go." She pulled her arm away and started to walk away again.

"Would you go out with me?" I blurted.

She froze. _Idiot! _I thought. _She's going to say no._ Slowly, she turned around. At first her expression was unreadable. Then she smiled. "I'd love too."

Athena honked the car horn outside. "I better go," Annabeth said. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We can work out the details later."

I nodded. "later."

She smiled again, went outside and got in her mom's car, giving me a slight wave as they drove away.

I grinned. I was going to go out with Annabeth Chase.

My dad was sitting in the living room, staring at the aquarium wall from the couch.

"Hey Dad," I said, still smiling.

He looked at me and smiled. "Why are you so happy?"

"I asked Annabeth out. She said yes," I told him, trying to sound casual about it.

His smile melted.

I frowned. "Look, I know you don't like her mom, but you're not going to say we can't date, are you?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. You can date whoever you want. I'm just going to warn you that if she's anything like her mom, you better watch out."

"I don't need to." I went to my room, scowling. Why did he have to say something like that? Maybe Annabeth and I would be like Romeo and Juliet. Hopefully with a happier ending.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 13. this is my longest chapter so far though. Hope you liked and I'm sorry for the delay. I wasn't sure how to write this chapter.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review what you think or any ideas you have, and vote in my poll!**


End file.
